


Of Birds and Lions

by deadbadwolf



Category: England nt - Fandom, Men's Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: AU where Hugo never joined Spurs, H being a fanboy, H being adorable, Hugo doesn’t know how to deal with H’s cuteness, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Ryan is suffering, Possessive Behaviour, Rivals, alternative universe, but for fic sake i’m doing it, everyone loves their baby captain, idek what to tag tbh, knowing me the rating is probably going up later, that’s horrifying I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/pseuds/deadbadwolf
Summary: Hugo really doesn’t know how to deal with the young captain of the opposite team.





	1. Baby blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriksensational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/gifts).



The day wasn’t supposed to be that warm, it was already November so Hugo was surprised to find that he didn’t need to bring his scarf with him to the stadium.  
‘Well, maybe it was just the difference between France and England, huh?’  
Hugo chuckled to himself while making his way with the rest of his team to the changing room. They still had to take a look at the pitch they would be playing that night.  
The captain dropped his stuff on their changing room with a contemplative look on his face. They had finally made out of the group stage of the Champions League and Hugo could feel the excitement in the air around his teammates. Everyone in Lyon felt the unbelievable high of getting this far on such a amazing competition.  
Their path had been a hard one, but they made it! So much sweat and tears and they were finally there!  
“Come on captain, let’s take a look at their pitch.”  
One of his teammates called finally snapping Hugo out off his daydream.  
White Hart Lane was bigger than Hugo had thought it would be, the new stadium was huge. The captain feared how his team would cope with the difference in size to all the pitches they ever played. He hoped that they could kill the game quick still in the first half, that would be probably their only chance of winning. Because coming the second half they would all be too tired to give their all.  
“This pitch will make our life harder, huh?”  
The younger player at his side said while scratching his head. He looked nervous, so Hugo reached out for him and patted his head with a small smile.  
“I believe in you guys, we can do it.”  
His teammate smiled, now feeling more confident in himself. Hugo should know that it wouldn’t last.  
A couple of hours later, after they warmed up and got into their kits, Hugo and his team stood in a queue, waiting for the other team to join them and walk together into the pitch.  
Laughter and loud voices could be heard from behind, Hugo turned to see what was going on and came face to face with their rival team, Tottenham Hotspur.  
They were all so relaxed, while walking up to the kids that were waiting for their players. Hugo frowned while observing them. They were all so young. Was that the main team?  
One of the youngest players walked to the front of their queue, he had a serious look on his young face. His blonde hair was cut short and his incredible blue eyes showed a bit of nervousness, but mostly calm. Their captain was just a boy!  
The kid seamed to feel his stare and turned to Hugo with a confused look. Not wanting to act like a complete asshat Hugo smiled at him.  
“I hope we have a good game.”  
What Hugo wasn’t expecting was the freaking sunny smile that the young captain shinned his way.  
“Yes, that would amazing.”  
Hugo felt like he had been hit by a hammer on the gut, that had been too cute. The hell was he supposed to say now?  
Before he could properly panic the referee started walking into the pitch and they followed him. Hugo took one last look at the kid before they walked away to take the team photos.  
They meet again while shaking hands and deciding the pitch side. The young captain smiled again while shaking Hugo’s hand.  
“Good luck mate.”  
“ah, you too!”  
And just like that they walked away from each other and towards their teams.  
-  
The game was intense. Hugo could see his teammates struggling to keep up with the other team’s pace. They’re defence was shaky, but even with that, Lyon had almost no shots to goal. Spurs attack was relentless, they knew that their defence wasn’t the best and they focused in attacking without mercy, it doesn’t matter if you take a goal as you score more than the rival team, right?  
Hugo was starting to feel the pressure. Their captain and number 18, Harry Kane, was coming at him without stop. He had to make some really incredible saves, because that boy wouldn’t let it up.  
He was definitely surprised by the fact that this kid was a attacking monster, he has underestimated him so bad. Now he was feeling the consequences of doing that.  
Hugo’s breathing was coming out in rushed puffs, his eyes were glued on the figure of Kane, who was making another attempt for a goal. The goalie felt the drops of sweat rolling down from his hairline into his eyes. He cleaned it with his arm fast, afraid of closing his eyes for a second and the young attacker scoring on him.  
The boy was coming with a predator look in his eyes, Hugo got ready as the attacker got past his defenders, he waited for the strike, but at the last moment he passed. Hugo turned quickly to the other player, who had a giant smile on his face and again, instead os shooting he too passed, Hugo tried to turn, but it was too late. Harry Kane had finally put the ball past him and into the net.  
Time seemed to slow down as Hugo turned back to the striker. The blonde looked a bit shocked at finally after almost 94 minutes of game, getting a goal past Hugo.  
His blue eyes met Hugo’s brown ones just for a second before the stands exploded in noises. The fans went complete mental shouting in happiness and chanting “Yiddo!” at the top of their lungs. And just like that time was moving again. Kane took a second look in Hugo’s direction before just running to the corner of the pitch while roaring in happiness at the fans. His teammates came on sprinting at him and jumped on the young player, taking him down with them.  
The chants of “ONE OF OUR OWN! HARRY KANE! HE’S ONE OF OUR OWN!” were echoing all over the stadium. Hugo felt stuck. His teammates were all just standing around, looking at nothing or the floor, totally defeated. They knew that the game was over. They had given their all and it wasn’t enough. They had lost.  
Hugo looked confused to the Spurs fans as chants of “One season wonder” started going. Were their own fans chanting against one of their on players? He was probably missing something.  
The ref finally blowed the whistle and somehow the noise coming from the home fans, became louder. Hugo started walking away from the pitch when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around expecting one of his teammates, but instead he came face to face with Harry Kane.  
The boy’s hair was all over the place, he had pieces of grass blades stuck on his sweaty face, but the smile he had made you complete ignore the mess he was.  
“Hey! Sorry, do you want to exchange T-shirts?”  
Hugo blinked owlish at the younger player for a couple of seconds, enough time for the blonde to feel self conscious. Harry gave an awkward laugh while scratching the back of his neck.  
“Ah, hm, sorry you don’t need to do it… I’ll, hm just go, yeah, sorry again.”  
Hugo grabbed the younger man’s arm without thinking. As Harry turned his confused eyes back to him, the goalie let his arm go as if he had been burned by it.  
“Yes, I want to trade jerseys with you.”  
The sunny smile was back on the blonde’s face, Hugo couldn’t stop the small one that formed on his face. The boy was made of sunlight, there’s no other explanation.  
“Yeah? Thank you!”  
And just like that he started taking his shirt off, out there in the open, without a thought about all the cameras and people watching him strip out of his jersey.  
Hugo chuckled and started to take his own shirt off.  
“You’re a strange one, aren’t you?”  
Harry with mussed hair and totally shirtless, gave him a confused puppy dog look.  
“What do you mean?”  
The goalie gave him his shirt and took the one Harry was offering him with a small smirk.  
“Ah, nothing. Just didn’t expect you to want to trade shirts, thats all.”  
That seemed to make the younger player even more confused.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You’re amazing! We almost didn’t make it!”  
Hugo couldn’t help it, there’s no holding his smile back now. The kid sounded so sincere about his compliment that the goalie couldn’t resist bringing his arm around the younger’s shoulder and with the other hand start to pet the blonde hair.  
“Thank you.”  
The flashes of cameras and the stare of his teammates brought Hugo back to reality pretty fast. He looked to Harry and saw that the young man was blushing while awkwardly putting his arm around Hugo’s waist. He didn’t seem to know how to react to the older man just hugging him out of the blue.  
Hugo gave his hair a last pat and let him go with a forced laugh. He had forgotten himself just for a second and now he had no idea what to say to Harry.  
They were both saved from further interactions by one of Kane’s teammates.  
“Hey H, let’s go! Poch is waiting for us!”  
The blonde smiled at his friend’s direction before turning back to Hugo, putting the bright purple coloured jersey on.  
“It was nice playing against you, captain Lloris.”  
And with a cheeky smile he was gone with his teammate. The sight of Kane wearing his shirt, walking away with Lloris on his back made all of Hugo’s blood rush south. The goalkeeper tried to adjust himself in his shorts without attracting any attention to the fact that he was incredible hard at that moment.  
He made his way to the exit of the pitch while trying to make his boner go away. Well looking at his coach did the job, as the older man had a really tense look on his face. That meant nothing good.  
Hugo was still in a strange haze when he finally made his way into their changing room. His teammates were all so quiet.  
He could feel his coach’s eyes on his almost naked back. Hugo turned to him with tense eyes. He was ready to take all the blame for their defeat. It wouldn’t be the first time it ever happened after all. But it never came. Everyone just looked confused at their coach, because they all had expected at least a disappointed talk, but all they’ve gotten was a sad sigh.  
“I am proud of all of you.”  
The whole team seemed to hold their breath in total shock. None of them could believe what they’re hearing.  
“You all fought so hard today and I’m proud. I know that I don’t say it enough, but you guys made me really proud of how far we mate into this competition.”  
He looked around at all the shocked players and smiled.  
“We’ll get them next time!”  
And that seemed to do the job. It was like the team came alive again. People were talking and joking around. There’re still an underline of pain on their expressions, but they would heal and be ready for the next time.  
They were finally inside the bus that would take them to the airport back to France. Hugo was looking outside his window, lost on his own head with thoughts about soft blonde hair and baby blue eyes when he heard Kane’s name being spoken by one of his colleagues. He turned his attention to the conversation pretty fast.  
“Yeah, I was confused by that strange chant too. Why would their fans sing something like that to one of their players”  
One of the older players on their team chuckled at the confusion of most of the team.  
“It’s british humour at its finest. Tottenham fans chant ‘One Season Wonder’ as a way of throwing on everyone that ever doubted Harry Kane faces. They sing it in a sarcastic way, because 2 years ago when Kane started to shine, instead of getting behind the kid, most of english fans turned against him and started saying that he wasn’t going to last and that he was just a one season wonder. So now Spurs fans chant it as a way to mock the stupid pundits. And i completely approve.”  
Hugo couldn’t keep the frown out of his face. Why would someone turn against a new player for no reason other than that he was a good kid and a good player.  
The captain turned his eyes back to his window and pulled his headphones to his ears. He got lost pretty quick on his songs and the sight. But even then, his mind kept going back to every little detail about the young captain, Harry Kane.


	2. Bright Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to specify the fact that this fanfic as an AU, isn’t accurate with dates and stuff like that. Harry is 22 and Hugo 29 at the moment in it and it is happening during the 2014/15 season and Pochettino became our head coach 2 years ago.  
> Okay, I think that’s all the information you guys need. Enjoy the chapter!

Ten days, that’s how long it took for Hugo to finally break and turn his telly to the sports channel and watch the Spurs vs Juventus match for the Champions League. He had spent those 10 days in complete denial and ignoring all his teammates with knowing looks and cheeky comments about his new pet Spurs boy. But now he had finally broken.  
The Lyon captain expected to feel a bit of guilt for wanting to watch the team that took his own out of the competition, but all that Hugo could actually feel was excitement, specially when the tunnel cam came on and he could see Harry Kane with his short blonde hair and baby blue eyes shining with determination and looking quite fierce for someone who had the face of a teenager boy.  
Hugo couldn’t stop the smile to blossom on his face while watching the young Spurs captain awkwardly say hi to Buffon, while waiting for their turns to walk into the pitch. The camera zoomed in on him and his awkward smile. Hugo frowned when the Juventus goalkeeper just went ahead and messed Kane’s hair like they were close friends. Harry seemed surprised to be touched at all by the older man and just blinked in confusion at him, making Buffon laugh good natured while saying something that the mic didn’t capture over all the noise. Kane blushed while laughing awkwardly and looking away and back to the exit of the tunnel.  
Hugo didn’t even notice how hard he was holding the control of his telly until he heard the plastic make small cracking noises. He looked surprised to it and was glad to see that it was still intact. He needed to breath. There’s no need or even any reason to be this angry.  
He took a deep breath and only opened his eyes when the commenter started listing the players of each team as they all walked into the pitch.  
'Harry looks so good wearing all white…' Hugo blinked in surprise as his thoughts registered in his head. Did he just…? ‘Shit!’  
The french man didn’t know what to do with that discovery about his traitors thought and feelings. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He was not a child to just get a crush on someone he had spoken only for a couple os minutes.  
His attention as brought back to the telly by the referee’s whistle. The game had finally started.  
Hugo felt his anxiety about his thoughts go away and his mind focus on the match. He knew that it was going to be a really hard one for Spurs, specially since their goalie looked so nervous while standing at the goal. Hugo shouldn’t worry, as the moment the ball got close to their goal, Harry and the Spurs defence were there to take the threat out. It was obvious that it was a common occurrence for the team, their attackers having to come back and play defence too. They’re a resilient team after all.  
 The game was incredible. Juventus was dominating it, but even so they couldn’t make their wait into the Spurs goal area. Their defence boosted by their attackers was mental. They had no fear of cards and would foul if necessary.  
Hugo felt his heart stop when Kane went down and the referee didn’t mark it as a foul and the game kept going. The boy picked himself up and ran, but it was too late. In the middle of the confusion and angry shouts, the Juventus attacker got through them and scored.  
The french man was cursing at his television.  
 “I could have caught that! Pute de merde! What was their keeper doing?”  
Hugo felt his blood pressure spike. He couldn’t take his eyes off the television.  
The Spurs players seemed in shock about that goal at 89 minutes of the game, until a frowning Harry Kane started shouting at them. He looked so fierce in that moment that Hugo felt no shame about how tight his trousers had become from just watching it.   
It was obvious that Tottenham wasn’t going to just lie down and die. They would go out fighting.  
What happened next would go down as one of the most intense minutes of Spurs games. The team seemed to have gotten a bust from their young captain, who was still acting calm and totally concentrated on the game, Kane had only one thing in his mind and one thing only, to score. That had put Spurs back on track pretty quick, making Juventus really start to suffer.  
Hugo couldn’t believe how resilient Tottenham was and how relentless Kane could be. They didn’t stop.  
At one point the young captain was taken down by a really nasty tackle, everyone held their breath as Spurs couldn’t lose their main attacker now, with less than 6 minutes of game to go.  
The french keeper watched in disbelief as the number 18 got right up like nothing had happened. He had a bit of a limp, but he refused to be taken out of the match and their coach had a look of frustration on his face. It was clear that he knew his player well and that nothing would take the young captain out of that pitch before the game ended.  
 Spurs had a free kick from Harry’s foul. Their number 23, Eriksen, was the one taking it as Kane joined the rest of the team on the goal area.  
Hugo held his breath as the kick was taken. The ball floated effortless, but one of the Juventus defenders cleared it. But what they hadn’t expected was Kane coming out of nowhere with a left footed kick. Their goalie couldn’t do nothing other than stare in shock.  
The stadium exploded in noise as Kane ran, roaring all his frustration, anger and pure joy of finally scoring. Spurs were still alive!  
Hugo was standing up in front of his telly, yelling in happiness and cursing in french. The kid had done it! They had equalised!  
The match ended 1-1 and the french keeper felt like he himself had been the one playing it. He felt high in adrenaline. He wanted to be there, hugging the blonde Spurs captain. Telling him how amazing he had been and how proud he was…  
Hugo groaned out loud while hiding his face on his hands. He needed to calm down or he would end up with a accident in his trousers.  
He dragged his hands down his face and stared at his selling in contemplation. How had this happened to him?

-

 If you asked Harry Kane what he thought about the champions league so far, he would answer with shinning eyes like a little boy during christmas, that it was so far the most amazing thing that ever happened in his life. Just next to meeting his favourite football player, Hugo Lloris, who he had met during this amazing competition.  
Of course that was one of the first questions asked of him on his pre match interview.  
 “Question for Harry Kane. As the youngest player on your team, the youngest captain on the competition and not only that, this is also your first Champions League ever. What I want to know is what was your first impression of it?”  
Pochettino gave a small chuckle while watching Harry blind everyone with his excited smile.  
 “I’m loving it! The games are so intense and I’m learning so much from it! As you said, I am the youngest captain in here and that’s amazing. There’s so much to learn! And the other teams are so incredible too! My teammates and I are so blessed to be able to be here and play against some of the most talented players in the whole World!”  
Kane took a sip of his water and smiled again.  
 “Ah, and I’m not our youngest player. We’ve got Harry Winks on the bench at the moment and he is 3 years younger than me.”  
People laughed good natured at the young striker.  
 “What was your favourite moment in the Champions League so far?”  
Pochettino asked his player with a smirk. He knew exactly what it had been, as Harry wouldn’t stop talking about it. Some of his other players were already complaining about Kane’s obvious fanboy ways.  
And just like he expected, the young skipper’s smile got bigger and his eyes started shinning in excitement.  
 “That would be meeting Hugo Lloris!”  
The people looked at each other in confusion before firing another question.  
 “Why?”  
 “Because he’s such an incredible player! Didn’t you watch our game against Lyon? We almost didn’t make out of the group stages! He caught everything I threw at him with such ease and grace! And he’s such a nice person too! People usually tell you to never meet your idols, but I call BS! He was so nice to me and even accepted to trade shirts with me! How amazing was that?!”  
Mauricio had a smile on his face while just watching Harry gushing about his idol. That boy was too cute sometimes.  
 “Someone better change the conversation fast or we will be here for hours as Harry here has no control when it comes to his favourite players…”  
Harry blushed and laughed with everyone in the room, he really could go hours talking just about his idols. He was glad that his coach was there to help him out. The 22 years old captain refocused his attention on the interview, there’re more questions about his opinion on their games so far and what he expected of tonight’s match. Harry answered honestly, he was exited to play against Juventus as they’re one of the favourites to win the Champions League and that their goalie was a legend that he wanted to play against since he was a kid. That ended in more laughter as someone commented that Kane was still a kid to most of them. Pochettino pated Harry in the thigh as he saw the young man blush. He could still be pretty much a kid to almost everyone, but he was also someone that was trusted as a captain of Tottenham Hotspur and that wasn’t something small.  
When the press talks were over Kane and Mauricio left quickly, they had to get back to the rest of the team and do a last training session before their game. Harry felt his excitement return just by thinking about how hard it was going to beat Juventus.  
 “Harry?”  
The blonde turned to his coach, who was walking by his side with a small smile on his face.  
 “Yeah Poch?”  
Pochettino put his arm around the young skipper’s shoulders.  
 “Don’t let the World change you.”  
His accent was heavy, but Harry had 2 years of listening to it attentively, so he had no difficulty in understanding his coach. Kane smiled at the older man and put his arm around his waist while leaning his taller body against Mauricio’s.  
 “I promise I won’t.”  
The older man pulled Harry’s head down to his level and kissed him on the cheek.  
 “Good.”  
He let Kane go and kept on walking, leaving Harry, who was blushing faintly, to run after him to catch up.

-

 The sound of the tunnel was loud with conversation as always. Harry felt focused, ready for what was to come. He noticed in the corner of his vision that someone was watching him. Kane turned in confusion and came face to face with Juventus captain and keeper, Gianluigi Buffon.  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat, one of the best goalies of all time was by his side, smiling at him and saying hi!! Kane forced an awkward smile of his own as he was definitely freaking out on the inside.  
 “Hey. Excited for the game?”  
The older man’s smile grew. He just reached for Harry and messed his hair in good nature, making the young player incredulous. He couldn’t believe that Buffon had just touched him like they’re old friends.  
 “I definitely see it. You’re certainly a cute one. Lloris chose well, huh?”  
Harry felt his face get hot pretty fast, he knew he was blushing and anyone that looked at him could see it too. He laughed awkwardly while looking away, trying to make his blush fade but only getting redder as he could hear the older man’s laugh.  
He was never so happy to see the referee calling them to the pitch before in his life.  
 The game was the most intense one he had ever been part of, Harry was certain of that. His breathing was heavy, his body felt sluggish like he was running under water. His lungs burned and he could feel his legs shaking with his every step. But Harry couldn’t stop, they needed to keep moving, keep attacking. They must win!  
Kane felt his whole body go cold when in a single moment after he was taken down and the ref didn’t see it, a goal was scored. His team seemed to just stop.  
Harry had to snap them out of it quick, before they lost anymore time and ended up giving the match away without a fight.  
 “Come on! Let’s turn it around!”  
And with that the younger captain forced his exhausted body to keep moving. His words and acts seemed to bring Spurs back to life and with the rest of their energy and fighting spirit they created a perfect chance for Harry, he was ready to strike when he felt like he was run over by a bus. His body his the floor with a heavy impact. Everything hurt, but mainly his ankle. Harry forced his body to get up, they didn’t have any time for him to spend moaning in pain, they had to score and fast. He could see Poch looking at him worried, but he ignored his coach in favour to his approaching teammate.  
“Hey Chris. Can you take the free kick? You’re the best at it.”  
The older man smiled at his captain, and patted him on the shoulder.  
“Trust me Harry, I can do it.”  
Kane touched Eriksen’s hair while moving away to join the rest of the team on the Juventus goal area. Ryan smirked tiredly in his direction and Harry responded with a small smile. They both turned their attention to the game as the referee blew the whistle. Christian kicked it perfectly as always, but the defence cleared it quickly. Harry ran to the side as he saw the ball coming and with a quick look towards the goal, he took the shot. Finally the ball was past the Juventus captain.  
The stadium exploded in screams of pure happiness and Harry rushed to the corner while roaring. He could feel tears prickling the corner of his eyes while he punched the air in pure joy. He heard Ryan running to him while screaming, so he turned around and caught his best friend who had just thrown himself into his arms. It didn’t tool long for the rest of the team to join them and forming a tight group hug. They had made it!  
The match ended with a hard fought by both sides 1-1. It wasn’t a bad result, they just needed to make sure they won the next match against Juventus away and they would move up on the competition. Not that it would be easy. No, they all were excepting one of the hardest games of their lives, they couldn’t lose tho. There’s no second chances now.  
 “Good game kid.”  
The heavy accented voice came from behind Harry, making him turn in surprise. Buffon had a impressed smile on his face, making Kane blush and thank the universe the fact that his sweaty face was already red, so the new wave of warmth wouldn’t show on it. He smirked at the older man while walking closer to him.  
 “It really was. Thought for a second there that we’re done for.”  
The Italian gave a good natured laugh before pulling Harry for a tight hug, making him laugh in surprise while returning the embrace happily.  
 “You were incredible out there kid. I can see great things in your future.”  
And with another good squeeze of Harry’s body, the Juventus captain let him go and left him there, totally shocked by his kind words.  
He was definitely not excepting that.  
 Harry made his way inside the locker room with a good feeling inside his chest. It wasn’t everyday that a legend of football recognised your talent after all.  
He took his shirt of and threw it besides his own bag and sat down heavily by it. His whole body was one ball of exhaustion. He had no idea how he was going to get to his car, much less how he’s going to drive all the way home.  
 “Hey H, you okay?”  
Harry looked up at his best friend and gave him a tired smile while grabbing him by his arm and putting Mason's hand against the top of his head. Ryan laughed and just started petting the blonde’s head.  
 “You overgrown puppy… You’re lucky that you’re still my favourite person in the World.”  
Kane laughed while closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Mason’s stomach as the other player had stepped closer to his body.  
 “Do you need me to drive you home? Or you want to crash at mine?”  
Harry arms came around his friends middle while he just breathed him in. His voice came out muffled as he spoke against Ryan’s stomach.  
 “Hey, I can’t understand a thing you just said you doofus.”  
Mason pulled a bit at Kane’s hair so he would stop pressing his face against him and actually answer the question.  
The younger player gave him a dorky smile when he finally looked up at Ryan.  
 “Sorry. I said that I’m too tired and comfortable to move anywhere. And no way I can crash on your place Ry. I don’t want to put you and your girl in that type of situation. She’s amazing and doesn’t even blink about our past, but I wouldn’t want to make her uncomfortable in any way. I like her too much.”  
Ryan smiled at Harry and kissed the top of his head. He was too good for this World.  
 “Okay, but at least let me drive you home then. Otherwise I’m going to worry.”  
The blonde sighed and agreed.  
 “I’ll change and we can go. Happy?”  
Mason gave his head a last pat before stepping away with a smile.  
 “Very. I’ll take a shower while you change, wait for me here.”  
And with that Ryan left Harry by himself.  
Kane forced himself to get back up and go through his bag to find a shirt to put on. His body was cooling down and he didn’t want to catch a cold. The first shirt that he found inside put a smile on his face. It was the bright purple Lloris’ jersey that he had brought with him as a good luck charm of sorts and, well, it smelled like the goalkeeper.  
Before Harry could put it back inside and look for his own clean shirt a hand shout out from behind him and took it. Kane turned around to face the person. Jan was looking at the shirt with curious eyes before turning back to his captain.  
 “What’s up with the keeper's jersey H? This one is not one of ours…”  
He turned it on his hands exposing the white lettering of ‘Lloris’ and the large number 1. Jan looked at Harry with a wolf like smile.  
 “Oh? What is this shirt still doing in your things H?”  
Harry huffed while rolling his eyes and grabbing the shirt out of his teammate’s hand. He smiled down at the bright purple material before putting in back inside his bag.  
Jan snorted a laugh.  
 “Someone has a giant crush on…Ow!”  
Before he could finish, Harry had turned around and punched him hard on the arm. The younger man looked him straight in the eyes without saying anything. Jan backed off with an awkward laugh and walked away and back to Mousa’s side, who had been watching it all with a small smile.  
 “Damn, there’s no joking with H today, huh?”  
Vertonghen asked while massaging his arm. Mousa chuckled at his partner.  
 “I told you that our fearless captain is not someone to be provoked like that, but you’re a stubborn one and didn’t want to listen to me.”  
Jan groaned while leaning against Dembele’s body dramatically.  
 “But he punched me!”  
Mousa kissed the blonde’s shoulder and smiled against it.  
 “And you deserved it. Now come on, lets go home. I’m starving.”  
The Belgium duo walked to their friend and with Toby, who had been waiting for them to get ready, they left.  
 Harry had just finished pulling his hoodie over his Nike shirt when Ryan came back still with wet hair. He looked really fluffy that Kane didn’t resist running his fingers through the dark locks. Mason chuckled while bringing his arms around the taller man.  
Ryan was glad that their friendship hadn’t been affected by the end of their relationship. He couldn’t imagine his life without Harry in it.  
He felt Kane’s lips against his temple and smiled.  
 “Where did you go Ry?”  
Ryan blinked his eyes open and looked up at Harry in confusion.  
 “Huh?”  
His friend smiled at him before stepping away and giving Mason some really needed space.  
 “Just now, you looked so far away.”  
 “Ah, sorry. Just thinking about how much of a dork you are.”  
They both laughed and finally left the changing room together. The press was still present on the stadium grounds, but they both kept walking towards Ryan’s car. They had no energy to deal with the press and their questions.  
 Ryan drove them to Harry’s house. There’s a comfortable silence in between them, but Mason felt the question trying to scape his mouth. He sighed and just went for it.  
 “So…You have a thing for that goalkeeper or something?”  
Kane turned to him so fast that Ryan worried about his friend’s neck for a second. The blonde had a horrified look on his face.  
 “What are you on about? I have no feelings other than admiration for Buffon!”  
Ryan laughed out loud at his friend’s face.  
 “No you dork! I meant Lloris!”  
Harry went real quiet for a couple of minutes. His face was turned away from Mason, so he couldn’t see Kane’s expression.  
 “H? Hey, skipper. Look at me.”  
The younger man sighed and looked in Ryan’s direction. His face was completely red, if Mason didn’t know any better he would say that his friend had a fever, but he knew better.  
 “That bad, huh?”  
Harry groaned while putting his head on his hands and Mason couldn’t hold his laughter any longer. Harry just looked so ashamed of himself at that moment.  
 “Oh come on H, you’re acting like you’re in love with a Arsenal player!”  
Kane laughed against his hands and finally looked back at his friend.  
 “That would be the thing huh? I can see the headlines already. ‘Spurs captain show his real colours by eloping with a Arsenal player!’ Poch would probably kill me.”  
 “Hah! He wouldn’t! Poch would pay someone to have your secret Arsenal lover killed. He loves you too much to harm a single hair on your head.”  
Ryan parked the car in front of Harry’s house and turned his full attention back to the blonde.  
 “But seriously H, do you have feelings for that guy?”  
He could see his friends face turn back to red and the conflicting feelings warring with each other. Mason reached out and took Harry’s hand in his.  
 “I think so… It’s so confusing tho! I’ve just met him and I’m already like this?”  
The older of the two smiled.  
 “It took just seeing you once for me to fall for you, so why it would be any different for you about this guy? He’s probably in the same boat I was and it seems you are.”  
Harry looked surprised to his friend and laced his fingers with Ryan’s.  
 “I’ve never felt it for anyone but you before and now I’m kind of panicking, because I have no idea of what I am supposed to be doing."  
Ryan brought their hands up and kissed Harry’s knuckles before smiling reassuring at the younger man.  
 “You’re going to be okay H. You just need to give it time. If it’s meant to be, you will meet again. Don’t try to force anything. Just let it happen, like it did with us and everything will fall into place, okay?”  
The blonde took a deep breath and nodded. No more unnecessary panicking.  
 “Thanks Ry. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Mason snorted.  
 “Probably panic and do something stupid. Anyway, good night H. See you tomorrow!”  
Harry smiled at him and left the car with a quick “Good night!”. The young man got inside his place with a tired sigh and made his way towards his room. He was in need of a long shower and a good night of sleep.  
Later when he was finally about to fall asleep on his large bed his mind wondered. Was Lloris okay? Did he have a nice day too? Was he alone on his bed?  
Harry turned around and ignored how painful that thought had been. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep with his mind still full of warm chocolate eyes, soft brown hair, small smirks and bright coloured jerseys.


	3. Neon Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rating just went up you guys! xD

_Hugo’s breaths were coming out in rushed puffs, he could feel a shiver of pleasure going up his spine, making him lose his pace and a groan come out of his mouth._  
_The body bellow Hugo’s was so hot and sweaty. The sound of their skin slapping against each other and moans were all that could be heard in the dark room of Lloris' house._  
_Hugo had his nose against the other person’s neck while pounding into them hard. His rhythm was rough, forcing whimpers and loud moans from the other’s mouth._  
_“You smell so good baby boy, have I told you that?”_  
_The french man said before biting at the pale skin and sucking hard on it, he wanted to make sure he would leave marks. Everyone needed to see whose they belonged to._  
_Barely open blue eyes stared at him when Hugo moved his face away from the younger man’s neck. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure and the golden hair was disheveled from Hugo’s fingers._  
_Harry Kane never looked better than in that moment, with Hugo's cock shoved as deep as it could go, mouth open and letting loud moans out. There’re tears gathered on the corner of the blonde’s eyes as he closed his baby blues again as Hugo hit his prostate with a hard thrust._  
_“Hugo. I’m so close!”_  
_The french man shivered and bucked his hips harder against the taller man’s bellow him. He grabbed at Harry’s left thigh with a strong grip and pulled him to a better position for him to hit the mark._  
_“Say it again baby… Say my name again”_  
_Harry had the bedsheets in a tight hold, his body was curved in pleasure as Hugo kept fucking him hard and fast. He could barely breath without it being shoved right out of his lungs by the force of Lloris thrusts._  
_“Hugo, pleaaaseee!”_  
_His name said in such a undone way and by that deep and thick voice was all it took for Hugo to come hard._  
He came with a shout of Harry’s name and his hand still pulling at his dick with a brutal pace. Fuck. It had been years since he had this strong of a climax only by masturbating. His body was shaking with strong aftershocks and his vision had whitened. All that he could do was breathe into the white fabric that was covering his mouth and nose. Harry Kane’s scent was still strong on the shirt and Hugo hadn’t thought twice about putting it on. The smell had hit him and all his blood had rush south and then to make matters worse, Antoine Griezmann, his friend and teammate, sent him a link for the pre match interview of Harry with a simple “Your boyfriend was talking about you!” Hugo wanted to strangle his France NT teammate for that one and thank him at the same time.  
The way Harry had said his name in that interview, broke the last of Hugo’s defences and the french man decided to take matters into his own hands and masturbate.  
The OL’s captain was panting with his eyes still closed. The image of Harry’s blue eyes still seared into his mind and making him groan as his dick twitched in his fist painting his hand and stomach with his come. Hugo finally let himself go and just laid there, staring at his ceiling fan and feeling his whole body slowly go limp. He needed to clean himself, but he felt boneless, he knew he would regret not wiping the mess on his belly but he didn’t have the energy to care at the moment, so he let himself fall asleep and once again dream about messy blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

_____ _

-

“You should go to their next game.”  
Hugo looked to his friend and teammate a bit confused while taking a drink of his water. The training that morning so far had being brutal. Their coach seemed determinate to really tire them all out.  
“What do you mean? Whose’s game?”  
“Your boy’s game, Kane’s game against Juventus.”  
Lloris actually choked on a mouthful of water and started coughing, attracting some of their teammates attention to themselves.  
The captain looked horrified to his friend, he had no idea that his obsession was so obvious to everyone around him.  
Before he could start overthinking his whole life, his teammate pushed his shoulder in a friendly manner.  
“Hey, stop panicking. It’s okay, only some of the team noticed how distracted you are at the moment, so it’s fine. But you really should go to his game and then fuck him out of your system. We need out captain focused and sharp for us to win.”  
Hugo looked away and back to the rest of his team, who were all involved in a intense footie match, and sighed. He knew his friend was right. He really needed to get his head back in the game, but he wasn’t sure that going to the match would solve anything. Well, he should at least try right? For the team! Hugo chose to ignore how fast his heart was beating just by thinking of seeing Harry Kane again.  
-  
The Juventus captain was having such a good day. Tonight they would be playing Spurs and Gigi had to admit, he was excited to face the young Tottenham captain again. That boy was going to impress the World someday.  
He felt a body bump into his and he instinctively grabbed the person to stead them. He couldn’t contain his surprised laugh at seeing who it was.  
“Hey kid, didn’t expect to see you here!”  
Standing there and looking disgruntled at the taller man was Hugo Lloris. The younger man stepped away from Buffon’s hands and adjusted his jacket. He had a guilty look on his face and seemed to be trying to avoid looking at Gigi’s eyes. That just made the older keeper smile like the cat that got the canary.  
“Something tells me that you aren’t here to cheer for me. I would be hurt if I hadn’t met the kid. I get it.”  
Hugo said nothing while messing with his jacket’s cuffs. He risked a quick look at Buffon’s face and then turned away fast while feeing his face heat up. He was definitely blushing.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about Gigi.”  
The older of the two laughed again and threw his right arm around Lloris, pulling him into a tight hug.  
“Don’t be like that kid! I’ve got eyes and I also met your boy. So there’s no need to feel so ashamed!”  
Hugo relaxed against Buffon and sighed. The older keeper was a good man, there’s no need for him to panic, but he couldn’t help himself sometimes. He had never been in this situation before in his life.  
“I’m just curious to see who will leave victorious, nothing else.”  
“If you say so kid. I need to go, but come find me after the game if you want to get a drink together, then you can tell me all about how you’re NOT obsessed with Kane and how you’re NOT going to be cheering him on during the game.”  
The Italian laughed when Hugo pushed him off and looked at him with a blushing face and snorted a laugh of his own.  
“You’re the worse. Go away now old man, I hope you lose!”  
Gigi cackled while watched Hugo walk away.  
“You wound me Hugo! That hurt this old man’s heart!!”  
Hugo flipped him off and kept on walking. Buffon couldn’t stop smiling the whole way to the locker room. That game was definitely going to be a interesting one.

-

Harry took a deep breath focusing his mind. He could hear his teammates murmuring to each other in excited and nervous voices. They’re stood inside the tunnel besides the line of Juventus players again. This time they were playing in enemy territory and the mood was definitely different.  
The young captain risked a quick glance to the side and was surprised to find Buffon already looking at him. The older player smiled at him and Harry turned his attention to the other man.  
“You’re definitely going to be easy to see coming, that kit colour could probably be seen from space.”  
Kane looked down at his bright neon yellow uniform and snorted a laugh. He had said the same thing when they were introduced to the new kits.  
“Nah mate, we’re wearing it to blind you all so we can win without problems.”  
Gigi gave a surprised laugh, he definitely wasn’t expecting a come back from the younger player.  
“You’re a cheeky one, aren’t you? Wasn’t expecting that. You just keep getting more interesting the more we talk.”  
Harry smiled cheekily at Buffon.  
“Well thanks. You’re pretty easy to talk to.”  
Neither noticed their teammates just watching their bater in surprise. The two captains seemed to have forgotten about the game as they joked with each other. But as soon as the referee signed them to walk to the pitch both Buffon and Kane lost their smiles and focused on the match they’re about to play.  
“Good luck kid.”  
“Thanks, but you’re the one that will need it.”  
And with that they entered the pitch.

-

Harry screamed in joy the moment, after so many tries, that he finally scored against Buffon. Spurs finally equalised 2-2 in a incredible fast and brutal game. Both sides were desperate to keep going into the next phase of the competition.  
Hugo could feel his own heart trying to beat a hole out of his chest, Kane was playing like his life depended on it. The boy wouldn’t stop chasing the ball even when he was taken down. Lloris had never seen a player crawling on all fours after the ball like that before, but there was the Spurs captain, rolling on the floor and getting back right up to keep running after it.  
The fans all around him were chanting for Juventus at the top of their lungs and booing Spurs and their players. Hugo felt like telling some of them to shut the fuck up, because how dare they call Harry Kane a mongol!  
The french man took a deep breath, he couldn’t get into a fight while sitting on their stadium. He refocused on the game where Tottenham was on the attack again. Hugo would never understand how that boy could look good while wearing neon yellow, but there he was, running like a bat out of hell with 2 other teammates right behind him. He saw Kane pass the ball to number 23 and the other blonde didn’t waste any time in crossing it to his teammate that was on the other side of the pitch. Number 11 ran with the ball towards Buffon’s goal. The Juventus defence came at him but the Spurs player turned fast and passed the ball to Harry who kept going with the ball past the defence and coming face to face with Gigi Buffon. The older man came out of his goal to get the ball off Kane, but the boy avoided him and kept on running. The keeper tried to catch up to the young captain, but it was too late. Kane shot and scored finally turning the game around.  
The Tottenham fans went totally mental. Harry ran past the opposite fans holding his finger to his lips as a way to say ‘Shut up!’. He got to the Spurs fans and opened his arms wide with a giant smile on his face and then punched the air with a shout of “YEAH!! COME ON!!”  
The fans were chanting “One of our own” incredible loud. You couldn’t hear anything else other than the Tottenham fans going crazy.  
Harry’s teammates were running to him at full speed. The closest to him just threw himself at the young captain, who caught the other man with a laugh of pure glee.  
Hugo felt his body go cold the moment Kane brought the smaller man’s head to his while letting him down gently. Both hands were around the other player’s head while they touched their foreheads together. The dark haired one had was grabbing Harry by his shirt with those dirty paws.  
Their teammates didn’t even pause at the scene and just jumped on the duo, making Hugo feel certain that this wasn’t a strange sight for them.  
The french man felt like he had been punched on the gut. He didn’t know why he had come at all. He didn’t know anything about Kane after all, he hadn’t even checked to see if the young man was with someone. He had been such a impulsive fool.  
Hugo heard the referee blowing the whistle signalling the end of the match, but he didn’t even register it, he was too far gone on his own head.  
He was brought back to the present by someone accidentally bumping into his shoulder. Lloris blinked in surprise and looked back to the pitch just in time to see a very excited Kane running to Gigi Buffon and exchanging jerseys. He frowned at the sight of the Italian keeper hugging the shirtless Spurs player and saying something against his ear. The younger player stepped off the hug and just stared at Buffon in surprise and with a flushed face. Hugo was sure that the boy had started to come back to his normal colour, but now was back to bright red.  
Hugo definitely wasn’t expecting Gigi to just point at his direction and wave. The french man felt his own face go red while he waved awkwardly back, specially when Kane turned to him and the moment he found Hugo, the boy got a look of shock on his face.  
‘He doesn’t want you here you stupid fuck! What did you think was going to happen? He would just jump into your arms? Stupid!’  
Buffon threw a arm around Harry’s shoulder and basically dragged the younger man with him in the direction of the stands where Hugo was still standing. The Lyon’s keeper panicked and almost ran away, but he couldn’t do that. Gigi would never let him live that down.  
“Hey there stranger!”  
The older keeper called to Hugo with a smile. Harry waved awkwardly at the other man while still being held by Buffon.  
“Hey captain Lloris.”  
Hugo felt his mouth go dry the moment he hear Kane’s voice.  
“Hey. Congratulations on your victory. Ah… and you can call me by my name.”  
The younger of the 3 smiled brightly at him.  
“If you’re sure it’s okay… Hugo.”  
The french man felt a shiver go through his body as he heard Harry say his name, in a different tone than his fantasy, but all the same it made his trousers incredibly tight.  
He noticed Buffon giving him a knowing look and had to resist the urge to flip the older man off, as not to alert Harry that there’s something going on.  
“Harry here wants your phone number as he thinks you’re really cool and wants to be your friend, so I’m giving it to him if you don’t mind.”  
Kane blushed again and had a horrified look on his face, but he said nothing to correct the older man.  
“Does he really? If that’s what you really want, I’m more than okay with it.”  
Hugo said with a smirk while he felt his heart dancing a tango on his chest, the boy had given him such a shy smile as a response. And the freaking Italian giant was still there with that infuriating all known smile.  
“Great! Come on kid! I’m going to need our phones to give it to you and I reek at the moment, definitely need a shower. How the hell are you still smelling nice tho?”  
Kane laughed at the Juventus captain question while they walked away from the stands. Lloris cleared his throat and adjusted himself discreetly in his trousers before getting up and walking out of the stadium. He would wait and see if Harry Kane would come calling or not. Damn he needed a drink.

-

Harry walked into the tunnel still laughing with Gigi Buffon. The older man told him to meet him outside his locker room in 30 minutes and then they parted ways.  
The Tottenham changing room was insane as Kane entered it. His friends were all singing and joking around. Ryan came to him and picked him up with a hug. Harry laughed in joy as the rest of the team approached and joined them in a group hug. They had made it. They had beaten Juventus and qualified to the next level of the Champions League.  
The young captain kissed Ryan’s forehead before turning to his left and doing the same to Christian Eriksen, the scorer of their first goal. Harry had thought they’re done for when Juventus started the game by scoring twice in a span of 20 minutes. But Chris had come with a assist by Ryan and scored, bringing hope back to their team. Thanks to him they were able to keep on fighting and coming out the winners.  
Harry didn’t know when was the last time he had been this happy before.  
Mason finally put him down and after being squeezed by his teammates, Kane moved to the bench that had his stuff on and putting the Juventus’s captain jersey away.  
Even with Buffon’s comment about his smell, Harry decided to take a quick shower, he felt disgusting and really sweaty. So he took his towel and left.  
He got back to the changing room after his shower and came face to face with Erik Lamela and a camera. His friend and teammate was obviously recording for the Spurs TV youtube channel. Harry smiled at the camera before moving away and towards his bag. Ryan was sitting by it and smiling at him, his best friend had had an amazing game and his pride and excitement showed on his face.  
“Amazing game Ry. You were incredible out there tonight.”  
Mason’s smile grew bigger. He stood up and pulled Harry into his arms for another hug. The smaller of the two took a deep breath against his best friends neck and backed off.  
“Thanks H! You’re one to talk, 2 goals against Buffon!”  
Harry laughed happily before starting to go through his bag, looking for clean clothes. He got them and started dressing fast, as not to be caught naked on camera by accident.  
“You ready to go? Some of the other already left for the bus.”  
Kane turned to Ryan with a smile and threw his arm around the smaller’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, let’s go!”  
The duo left together the changing room. Mason was surprised when Harry walked them towards the entrance of Juventus locker room, until he saw Gigi Buffon there. He had obviously been waiting for his friend.  
“Sorry to make you wait!”  
Harry said with a smile to the older player.  
“Oh it’s nothing kid. Oh and you’re Mason right? Number 8 that kept giving a lot of trouble to my defenders.”  
Ryan blushed surprised by the compliment and looked to Kane with wide eyes.  
“Yep, this is my best mate Ryan Mason and one of our best players.”  
Harry had a smirk on his face. Mason hit him on the ribs with his elbow making his friend let him go with a pained laugh.  
“Oh come on Ry! It’s true! You’re definitely up there!”  
“Shut up you dork. Your opinion is biased!”  
Buffon had a small smile while observing the two young players joking with each other. Harry seemed to feel his stare and stopped messing with Ryan’s hair, who looked disgruntled while trying to get his hair back to normal.  
“Ah, sorry about that…”  
The Italian waved his apology away with another smile. He had found it quite funny to watch the two of them bantering.  
“Give me you phone kid, I’ll put both mine and Hugo’s number in it for you.”  
Harry’s mouth fell open in surprise. He had thought that both goalies where only humouring him and not actually being serious about exchanging mobile numbers.  
Ryan’s phone chose that moment to ring pulling the other two attentions to him.  
“Oh sorry, it’s Jess calling. I’ve got to go answer it. See you on the bus H!”  
“Yeah! See you in a bit and say hi t Jess for me!”  
And with that Kane and Buffon were left by themselves.  
“His girl always calls him up after games.”  
Harry said as an answer to Gigi’s silent question about his friends departure.  
“Makes sense. We always want to talk to those we love after a big match.”  
The young captain finally fished his mobile out of his pocket and gave it to the keeper, who put his and Lloris number’s in before giving it back.  
“There you go kid. Don’t hesitate to message me or Hugo any time of the day.”  
Gigi messed the still wet blonde hair on Harry’s head and left the Spurs player alone.  
Kane smiled while staring at his phone where he could see Buffon’s and Hugo’s names. He couldn’t wait to use it!

-

Hugo heard his phone go off inside his pocket. He took it off and checked to see a single message by Buffon. That small text was enough to put a smirk on his face.  
‘That was his best friend, Ryan Mason.’  
The french man put his phone back into his pocket and finished his drink before heading up to his hotel room. He had someone to seduce tomorrow and he would need his energy.


	4. Dark Brown

First thing Hugo did as soon as he woke up as check his phone for new messages. His face broke into a smile and he felt himself come more awake as soon as he saw the notifications. Unlocking his screen, the french man opened his texts, and there it was.   
Unknown Number:  
‘Hey, this is Harry, Harry Kane from England? Buffon gave me your number after you said it was okay. I hope it is. Uh, anyway, this is my number. It was nice talking to you yesterday! :D’  
Hugo smiled while reading the text, it was more than obvious that the kid had been nervous at the time. The keeper lost no time in answering with a simple ‘It’s fine, don’t worry. And it was nice talking to you too ;)’  
The wait for a answer was harder than Lloris thought it would be. He used the time to put the mini kettle on, he needed to be alert for this. Harry deserved all his attention after all. He also used the time to add Kane’s number to his phone contacts with a name that made him smirk.  
Kitten:  
‘I’m glad! I was afraid of bothering you tbh.’  
Lloris blinked in confusion as he read the new text from the young man. What did he meant by bothering him?   
You:  
‘Why would you be a bother? I like talking to you.’  
He could hear his own heartbeats while mentally counting the seconds it took for the blonde english man to respond.  
Kitten:  
‘Really? You’re not joshing me right?’  
You:  
‘I’m not joking. It’s nice to talk to you ;)’  
Kitten:  
‘Okay, good, that’s good, cause i have every intention of pestering you everyday! If that’s okay, that is.’  
Hugo laughed out loud before taking a sip of his coffee. This kid was too cute! What was he going to do with him?  
You:  
‘I’m more than okay with it, I’ll be actually looking forward to your texts. ;)’  
He didn’t even have to wait for the text this time, Harry seemed to be excited to answer as soon as possible.   
"Such a needy boy…"  
Kitten:  
‘And will look forward to texting you! I need to go now captain Lloris, our flight back home is about to take off. I’ll talk to you later?’  
You:  
‘I’ll be waiting. Have a good flight captain Kane.’  
Kitten:  
‘…’  
The smirk Hugo had on his face was definitively sinful while he watched the ‘…’ come and go, as Harry struggled to find a answer.  
Kitten:  
‘Thanks’  
The french man smirked again and got up from the hotel bed, he also had a flight to catch later that day and he needed a shower. There’s no way he wanted to be caught by paparazzi while he had bed hair.

-

“Why are you smiling like a dork all by yourself over there H?”  
Ryan’s voice broke Harry’s focus on his phone. The young man had been in the middle of a conversation with Hugo Lloris, when the french man asked how he could make Tottenham’s neon yellow kit look good on him. Kane had felt his whole face warm up. Did he mean it? Was he himself projecting his feelings onto Hugo’s texts? Was he overthinking it all?  
Hugo and him had been texting each other for a whole week already and things where going well, they had become really close and open with each other, complaining about normal player’s things and talking about random stuff. The blonde had found a real friend on Lloris and he couldn’t be happier, that is, until Harry started over analysing everything the older man said to him and now he wanted to hit himself for letting his feelings ruin the easy going friendship they had, not that he let Hugo notice anything. Kane looked back at the text again. He really needed to answer it, otherwise Hugo would think he was ignoring him.  
Captain Lloris:  
‘How can you make that horrible neon yellow kit look good tho?’  
You:  
‘I don’t! You tho, you always makes them look good! Neon colours are really nice on you.’  
Harry blushed the moment he pressed send and waited.  
He was definitively not expecting the answer he got, not that he was complaining.  
Captain Lloris:  
‘Aren’t you cute… ;)’  
Captain Lloris:  
‘Sent a picture’  
The blonde captain felt his breath be taken away as he opened the picture sent by Hugo. There smirking at the camera was Hugo Lloris, with messy hair and wearing his bright purple kit. Harry saved the pic on his phone without thinking twice about it.  
You:  
‘See? You look amazing. I could never pull it off!’  
Captain Lloris:  
‘I’ve got to disagree. I saw you wearing it before remember? You can definitely pull it off. No doubts about that ;)’  
Harry smiled at the text and before he could say anything else, he heard his best friend’s voice. Ryan sounded really confused about the situation as Kane wasn’t one to spend time on his phone, but since he started talking with Hugo, he could barely put it down.  
“Hey Ry. Sorry, I didn’t see you coming in.”  
He sent a quick ‘Good luck with your game! Talk to you later, training starting now.’ to Lloris and put his phone away. Ryan was watching him with a small smirk on his face, but he didn’t say a single thing until they were already out on the training pitch with the rest of the squad.  
“So, you’ve been texting Lloris a lot, huh?”  
Harry, who had been about to take a shot to goal, missed the ball completely and almost fell to the floor. He was definitely not expecting Ryan to start this conversation in the middle of training. Kane turned back to his best friend with shocked eyes.  
“Wha… What are you on about?”  
Mason snorted while bumping his shoulder against Harry’s  
“Come on H, I know you too well, so don’t even try to lie to me.”  
Kane huffed out a sigh and leaned his body against Ryan’s, he felt so tired all of sudden.  
“Sorry Ry… I don’t know what am doing anymore.”  
Ryan pulled Kane’s head down to his level and touched their foreheads together.   
“Breathe Harry, you’re okay, everything is going to be just fine.”  
Harry took a deep breath while closing his eyes and just let himself exist with his best mate for a minute. All the background noises of the rest of the team, fell away. All he could hear was Ryan’s own breathing.  
He could feel Mason’s fingers starting to massage his scalp with care. Harry brought his arms around the smaller man’s waist and hugged him close to his own body. He would never get tired of Ryan’s hugs, they’re his favourites by far.  
“Hey you two! Cut it out, would you! Some of us want to train and all your cuteness is really distracting!”  
And just like that, their small perfect bubble was burst and reality came rushing back in.  
Harry let Ryan go after looking in surprise at his other teammate’s direction. Jan and Dier were both looking at them with raised eyebrows and that alone made Kane blush, like he had being caught doing something that he shouldn’t be doing. Not that it was the case, as he and Mason were friends and had been always really close. But since his best mate started a relationship, Harry had to kind of back off and hold back some of their more intimate habits.  
He missed it and he would always miss it, but they both knew that there’s no going back into those simple times of only football and each other. And that’s okay, they were okay.  
“Sorry guys, we got a bit side tracked.”  
Harry gave Ryan a small bittersweet smile and ran back to the others without looking back at his best friend, who stood rooted in place, dark brown eyes watching Harry walk away. Mason didn’t understand why he suddenly felt so out off breath, like there was a whole house sitting on his chest. Why did that moment, watching Harry walk away from him, without a second glance, hurt so much?  
Ryan put his hand over his chest, where he could feel his heart trying to beat a hole out off his chest, and looked away from his best friends broad back, who was now with their teammates, laughing happily, while kicking the ball around. He needed to get his shit together, he chose this. He had no right to feel like this.  
After taking a deep breath, Ryan also joined the squad and their training.

-

“Captain, have you seen my… What are you doing?”  
Hugo turned slowly to face his teammate, with a guilty face, while locking his phone’s screen. He would die before letting Dubois get a hold of his phone and his messages to his boy, Harry.  
“Nothing, why do you ask?”  
Lloris quickly adjusted his shirt back into place and put his phone away. They had a match in a couple of hours and the team was meant to be warming up out in the pitch, but Hugo had to stop and take a picture for Harry, specially after that cute as fuck comment about how good Lloris himself looked while wearing bright colours.  
“Are you going to warm up wearing your kit?”  
Léo had his eyebrows up in a look of surprise. He didn’t know what do do about his obviously distracted captain.  
Hugo looked down at himself and groaned, so much for being discreet and not letting the team worry. He took the shirt off quickly and pulled his training kit on fast, before walking to his friend, throwing his arm around the smaller man and walking out of the changing room with him in town.  
The game had been insane hard, to the point that Hugo was surprised he got away with a clean sheet. They had just won 1-0 against PSG and they were all high in happiness and adrenaline. The keeper couldn’t stop laughing in glee and without thinking twice, fished his phone from his bag and pressed call on it. He waited until the person picked up and grinned when he heard the voice he had dreamt on hearing for a week.  
“Captain Lloris…?”  
Hugo basically giggled when he heard his name spoken with confusion by Harry.  
“Hey ba… Boy! We won! Did you watch it?”  
Kane made a noise of excitement that made Hugo’s smile only grow larger.  
“I did! You were magnific tonight!! There’s no ball you couldn’t stop! It was the best thing i ever watched in my life!”  
Lloris could only breath in surprise and pleasure while listening to Harry’s praise. He had never felt so good just by being recognised like this before. The closest thing he could think of was when Buffon said he was a excellent goalkeeper. But that came nowhere close to what he was feeling at the moment.  
Hugo could feel his joggers grown tighter, making him move away from his teammates and in the direction of the showers.   
“…Hugo…?”  
The keeper stopped moving the moment he heard his name. He knew the younger man probably could hear him panting against the phone. Hugo cleared his throat with a small cough before even attempting to speak.  
“Yeah sorry, I’m here. I just… Thank you Harry.”  
It was his time to hear the other’s heavy breathing. Kane seemed to be without words and definitely surprised.  
“And, ah… I like when you use my first name.”  
“I… I like when you say my name too…”  
Came Harry’s answer in a low and small voice, like he was telling Hugo his biggest secret. That just made the french man’s blood rush south faster, he felt like he was about to burst just from listening to that delicious voice.  
“You’ll need to earn it then, kid.”  
He couldn’t keep his teasing tone out of his own voice and he heard Kane’s reaction. The younger man sucked air loudly into his lungs, he sounded like he was drowning and that just made Hugo smirk. That boy was his, he just didn’t know it yet.  
He had to palm himself through his shorts the moment he heard Harry’s answer.  
“Yes captain Lloris, sir.”  
Hugo felt like he was about to come just by hearing Kane’s cheeky answer, but he held off. He was going to take care of his problem soon, but not while on the phone with his boy. He wouldn’t be able to do that without giving himself away to the younger man, and Hugo couldn’t risk loosing him even before he became him. So he chuckled at Harry’s answer.  
“Cheeky. I’m glad that you enjoyed me so much, but now i need to hang up and take a shower before we leave the stadium. I’ll call you again tomorrow before your own game if that’s okay with you.”  
Hugo walked with his phone still against his ear to his bag, where he took his clean towel out. He really needed that shower.  
“Um, yeah! Please do, I would love to hear from you again. This is better than texting… I mean, I can hear you, so… Anyway! Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!”  
And just like that, Harry was gone. Lloris laughed while putting his phone back in his bag and walking to the showers. He really needed to take care of that uncomfortable problem and also, he was all sweaty.  
Hugo closed his eyes letting his body relax under the hot water. He was completely alone in the shower room as everyone had got ready while he was still talking to Harry, so now he felt no guilty of letting his hand slowly reach for his hard cock.  
Still with closed eyes he brought Kane’s half naked body to the forefront of his mind and started applying pressure against the head of his dick. Hugo couldn’t keep the low moan in even if he wanted it. Damn, that felt good. He could only imagine how it would feel to be balls deep inside Harry, hearing him using that delicious voice to moan his name out loud, not being able to stop himself, because Hugo would be pounding him so hard. The way his insides would feel squeezing his cock and sucking him right back inside with every thrust. He would sob, begging for Hugo to let him come as the french man kept hitting him on his prostate over and over again.  
Hugo came with a muffled shout against hit fist. He might be alone inside the showers, but the whole team was just outside his door and if he let out a loud noise, they would come check up on him.  
He came hard. His whole body was shaking so bad that Hugo had to crouch or he would risk falling on the floor. His legs refused to work properly for a while, so Lloris just stayed there, feeling the rapidly cooling water beating against his naked back, while he waited for his body to stop shaking.  
When he finally got up, his skin was cold as fuck, but Hugo didn’t mind. He was satisfied, at least for now and he already had plans to talk with Harry again. That thought alone was enough to warm him a bit and put a small smile back on his face.  
He couldn’t wait.


	5. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve you guys! XD Look! I'm not dead!!!

“Morning Kitten.” The rough with sleep voice answered the phone on the 4th ring, making Harry blush and smile shyly because of the nickname that had obviously escaped the still half asleep Lyon’s captain.  
He had become flirty with Harry since they started calling each other, but the french man had never given him a nickname before.  
“Ah, morning Hugo.” The blonde felt a shiver run down his spine the moment he heard Hugo groan right in his ear. He had obviously just stretched, but the sound felt like it had come right from Harry’s wildest fantasies and that had been enough to make his dick jump in interest.  
“What time is it?” Lloris sounded so confused that it made Kane’s smile grow with fondness.  
“Hm… 5AM? Sorry for waking you up…” He didn’t expect to be cut off by a worried Hugo.  
“Did something happen? You okay?” Harry could hear the older man moving around fast on his side of the line.  
“Oh no! I’m okay! Everything is fine!” He hurried to stop Hugo before the other boarded the first flight to London to help him. Kane had no doubt that the french man would do that for him, he had said so more than once before and the blonde believed him. “Sorry for scaring you, I just got exciting news that I wanted to tell you and totally forgot about the time…”  
Lloris huffed a laugh, making Harry blush again.  
“You’re lucky that you’re cute, Kitten.” The blonde felt his mouth grow dry as Hugo used the nickname again. “So? What happened that you couldn’t wait to tell me?”  
Harry cleared his throat before saying with a excited voice “Poch gave me the number 10! I was made Tottenham number 10! Can you believe it?!”  
“Harry, that is amazing! You deserve it, no doubt in my mind!” The honesty in Hugo’s voice made tears gather on the corners of the blonde’s eyes. He sniffed, still smiling and holding the phone against his ear.  
“Thank you Hugo, that means a lot to me, coming from you.”  
He could only hear Lloris’ breathing for a couple of seconds, it seemed that he didn’t know what to say back.  
“Harry… Ah, stop being cute Kitten. I’m not someone to be put on a pedestal. We are equals okay?”  
The blonde blinked in surprise by Hugo’s words, he was not expecting the french man to defend him from himself and that made something inside of Harry grow warm.  
“Ah… I like it by the way.”  
Lloris made a confused noise on the other side and Harry felt his face grow hotter.  
“The way you call me ‘kitten’. I like it.”  
He heard Hugo’s gasp in surprise, it was obvious that he himself hadn’t noticed his continuous slip ups with the nickname, and that brought a smirk to the blonde’s face.  
“Good.”  
The keeper’s voice was rough and it hadn’t nothing to do with sleepiness this time.  
“I’ve got no intention of stopping calling you that, as you’re such a cute little Kitten, who’s just begging to be petted.”  
Harry swallowed dryly and licked his lips, he was not expecting that answer. Hugo flirting with him again was something out of a dream and every time that it happened he had no idea what to say back. Shit, he was way out of his comfort zone.  
“Harry, you okay Kitten?”  
Kane cleared his throat before even being able to force his voice to cooperate with him.  
“Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay. I just, ah, uh… I would like that, I mean, I like the way you pat my head…”  
Harry cursed himself mentally for sounding like a fucking creep. He wanted to just hit himself on the face with a chair. How the fuck did people flirt?  
Hugo chuckled lowly in the other side.  
“Go to sleep Kitten, we will talk later, when you’re able to think properly before speaking. Good night Harry.”  
“Ah… Good night Hugo.”  
The line went dead and Harry just threw himself face first on his bed. Holy fucking hell, what was wrong with him? Why did he turn into a freaking teenager girl every time he talked with Hugo?  
He took a deep breath and turned around to lie on his back. Looking at his phone background he smiled in happiness. There on his phone was a photo of Hugo Lloris, smiling cheekily at the camera and wearing Harry's old Spurs shirt. One of the pics they had sent to each other during their daily texting.  
Harry groaned locking his mobile’s screen, letting it down on his bed and closed his eyes, he was doomed. His feelings were becoming a huge problem and he didn’t know what to do. All that flirting was killing him and now he had even gotten a cute nickname? He just wished that Hugo wouldn’t take any notice and only assume that he was a shy and awkward guy and not that he had a giant crush on him.  
-  
The night of the first match Harry would wear his brand new number 10 jersey, Hugo caught a flight to London to watch it in person and surprise the younger man. They had kept texting and calling each other since the night that the blonde got the news about his number change. Hugo had been afraid that he had scared the kid away with his flirting, but it seemed that Kane didn’t mind it and would actually try, in the cutest ways possible, to flirt back, making Hugo incredible smug of the fact that the boy apparently had a bit of a crush on him too and unknowingly had given the keeper a lot of masturbation material.  
This past week Harry had also told Lloris about a 19 years old new player that Spurs had bought for only 5mil. The French man was definitely curious about the new kid, as Kane spoke a lot about him, specially after the boy nutmegged Harry on the first training session they even had together. That apparently had left a good impression on the blonde.  
Getting to the stadium was a bit harder than Hugo thought it would be. The fans were acting insane and there were so much people out there. Finally making to his seat, the keeper took a deep breath and looked around at the fully packed White Hart Lane. This game was going to be insane and Hugo knew it. Oliver had texted him earlier when he heard about his friend’s plan to come to the match, and asked if he wanted to catch up after the game. Lloris had said he had plans, but would meet up with him the next day.  
Well technically Hugo had no plans as this was a surprise for Harry, but he hoped that the blonde would be happy to see him and they could actually spend some time together, talking, being near each other...  
Hugo shook his head banishing the more intense images that his mind had started planing and looked towards the pitch, just in time to see the Spurs players entering for their warmup before their game.  
The French man smiled while watching Harry interacting with his team, they looked relaxed even with a giant match like the North London derby sitting heavy on their shoulders.  
He recognised easily Ryan Mason, just by the way he was always close by his captain. He also knew most of the others by photos that Harry had sent him during training of his teammates with him. The only one he didn’t know was the tall and thin kid that was also shadowing Kane around the pitch and laughing with the blonde and his best friend. The kid seemed to fit right by Harry’s side like he was always there, and for some reason, that definitely rubbed Hugo the wrong way. Specially the way the young captain would smile gently at the boy and touch his back or arms.  
Hugo noticed that he wasn’t the only one tensing up every time Harry laughed at something the kid said something. Ryan seemed to be in the same boat as he was, trying really hard not to react in a negative way to the new guy, but feeling jealousy of the way he was behaving with their captain.  
Harry seemed to really enjoy the younger player’s presence during their warming up but at the same time, he looked so incredibly focused on what he was doing, to the point he didn’t seem to hear the fans calling his name every time he ran close to the stands, so he was really surprised that at one of those moments that he ran to get the ball, Kane actually looked up and smiled at the fans. Hugo knew the exact moment the blonde saw him, as his smile froze on his face and he just stood there in shock, staring at the French man, that was now smirking at him and waving.  
Took Ryan calling Harry’s name to finally snap him of his frozen state, but even then he seemed to hesitate, not wanting to look away from the Spurs shirt wearing, Hugo Lloris.  
Mason had finally seen the Lyon’s captain and was now frowning on their direction. Dele looked confused at Harry and the man that their captain was now waving at before finally coming back to them and the warming up. He turned to Ryan with curious eyes.  
“Who’s that?” They both watched Kane running around with a small smile on his face. He seemed way more energetic now than he was earlier.  
“Harry’s friend, Hugo Lloris. He plays for Lyon in France.” And with that Ryan got back into the warming up too.  
Dele took a last look at the stands, where he could see the other man watching Harry with way more intensity than any friend would have.  
“Hey Del! Stop spacing out! Time to get back to the changing room!” One of his new teammates called him while walking to the exit. Dele saw Harry stop for a second close to the stands where Lloris was at, wave at him again and just run to catch up to the rest of the team.

-

Harry took a deep breath, centring himself and looking straight towards the exit of the tunnel, while waiting for the go ahead. He could feel eyes on his back, but refused to turn around. Hugo was here to watch him, he could not disappoint the french man, specially as this was his first game wearing the number 10 shirt and Dele's first North London derby. The kid had being vibrating out of his body during warm up and kept fallowing him like a lost puppy. He was lucky that Harry actually really liked him.  
Both teams finally walked towards the pitch and suddenly they all were hit with the insane level of sound coming from the fans.  
The White Hart Lane was vibrating with the Spurs fans chanting for their tem and players, drowning totally the away fans.  
Harry licked his lips and looked to is friend and teammate, Christian Eriksen, and smiled at him.  
“You ready?”  
The older blonde took a look around them and smiled anxiously at Kane.  
“I was born ready, captain.”  
The taller of the two chuckled and turned his eyes down towards the ball under his feet. They were just waiting for the initial whistle. The moment it came and Harry made the first pass, he knew they would make it. He could feel it on his bones.

-

Hugo didn’t know in what moment in the game he had joined the Spurs fans in chatting for their team, but here he was. Screaming Harry's chant at the top of his lungs and watching the young captain, full of determination and confidence, run with the ball, going through 3 different players and actually score. His third in the match.  
The fans went totally mental at that and Hugo with them.  
The french man saw Harry running towards his stand and without a care in the World, the blonde looked right at him with a giant smile on his face and pointed in his direction and sent him a kiss, opening his arms wide.  
Hugo felt how tight his trousers had become, making him shuffle nervously. He knew e probably was staring hungrily at Kane, but at this point, with all the fans watching them both, he didn't even care anymore. That was his boy, sending him a bloody kiss after scoring a fucking hat trick, with the setting Sun making his golden hair shine like he himself was made of Sunlight and giving him the brightest smile Hugo had ever seen.  
Gods... He sounded like he was in love with the boy.  
Lloris ignored that thought and focused on Harry and the game, that was now back afoot, but even with how amazing the match was, his brain kept going back to that panic inducing thought.  
‘Was he in love with Harry Kane?’

-

Harry felt like he was vibrating in excitement. They had won. They had just beaten Arsenal 5-2 at The White Hart Lane and he wanted to scream in happiness.  
The blonde had seen Hugo with the fans chanting his name, and that had done tings to him. His mind had short circuited for a second, seeing Lloris wearing lilywhite and looking so incredibly hot while singing with the other fans.  
The blonde was brought back from his daydreaming by Ryan, who bumped their shoulders together with a smirk on his handsome face.  
“Where did your mind go?”  
Harry blushed prettily and looked to the changing room floor, before bringing his eyes back to Mason's.  
“Just the game and stuff...”  
Ryan's smirk grew into a wolf like smile, making the blonde's face get even redder, but before any of them could even say anything, Dele was there with a happy smile and his mobile's cam on. He was obviously streaming.  
“And this is the Main Man! Say hi H!”  
Harry blinked in surprise, before smiling gently at the younger player and waving at the cam.  
“Hello.”  
Dele's smile grew at his captain soft reaction. Harry was like that, he never did anything the way the younger man expected. Always surprising him in a positive way.  
Dele wanted to play at his back forever.  
They had clicked together both in the field and out of it and the boy already could feel the strong friendship bond that they're forming.  
“Anything to say about the amazing performance today? You got a hat trick after all."  
Harry chuckled at him before stepping closer to the cam and looking directly at it.  
“The game was quite amazing and so were you Dele. You looked impressive today, playing in your first North London derby. I've got 2 of my goals from you, so, thank you for the assists.”  
Dele felt his face grow warm and before he even had anything to say, the phone was taken from his hand by a very smirky Erik, who had turned the cam on him and was now capturing his reaction to Kane's words.  
“Damn, Harry coming out with these declaration of love. Anything to say to that amigo?” Dele was blushing and kept throwing guilty looks on a confused Kane.  
“Coco stop bullying the new kid.” Ryan was trying not to smile at the boy's expenses, but it was hard as their captain was totally oblivious to the giant crush that the younger man seemed to have on him.  
What Mason wasn't expecting was for his friend to turn the camera to him with a definitely evil look on his face. ‘Oh no’.  
“Someone is definitely jealous of all the attention our amazing captain is paying to the new guy. So how are you actually feeling Ryan? Because we all want to now how you really feel after, you know, you started dating and stopped hanging out with Harry. Now he found someone else.”  
Ryan was relived that Erik hadn't outed them or their past relationship, but at the same time, he wanted to die and by Harry's stricken face, he too felt like he had just been stabbed.  
“Breathe you two. He turned off the stream after getting Dele's reaction to H.” Toby's voice was soft, but in the dead silence that followed Coco's words, he sounded really loud.  
Harry was watching Ryan's face as he himself didn't know how to react to this attack. His friends face was pale and his eyes were focused on the floor. Mason looked lost in thought, before finally looking up and meeting Kane's baby blue eyes. He seemed conflicted as he sighed and turned away from the blonde and towards his bags.  
“You should get changed Harry. He's waiting for you, isn’t he?”  
Harry blinked in surprise at Ryan's back before taking a step closer and stopping.  
"Ry?"  
Mason changed out of his kit and into clean clothes and turned to Kane with a small and forced smile on his face.  
“Lloris.”  
And with that he left as Harry stood rooted to the same place and staring at the bench Ryan had been sitting before.  
Toby frowned, turning to his partners and the rest of the team, whom had watched it all in silent shock.  
“Fix it!” He hissed at the Argentinian player.  
Erik was definitely not expecting that to happen, so he lost no time in getting his stuff and running to catch up with Ryan.  
Dele looked confused at his teammates and then towards their captain, who had finally snapped out of his trance and was now also getting changed.  
He watched as Harry got his stuff and left without even saying goodbye and the rest of the team just stood there, not knowing what to do. He frowned, got his bag and ran after Kane without thinking twice.  
Dele saw his captain walking to the exit of the building and ran to catch up, what he and Harry himself weren’t expecting, was for a arm to shootout from the corner and pull the blonde, making him grunt in shock, before turning around and coming face to face with Hugo Lloris.  
The french man was smirking excited at the Harry, caging him against the wall with his arms. He laughed at Kane's shocked and now extremely red face but before he could say anything, Dele came on running with a worried look on his face, until he noticed who had grabbed his captain and their positions.  
“Oh! Shit, I thought you're being attacked! Sorry H...”  
Hugo frowned at the kid, but didn't step away from his prey and just kept watching the younger boy, who squinted at him suspiciously.  
“Hey Dele. Did you need something?” Harry himself didn't try to get out of Hugo's personal space and just looked curiously towards his teammate.  
“Ah, no. I was worried tho. You left without saying anything, so I came to see if you're okay... Are you?”  
And just like that it was like the light had been snuffed out of Harry.  
Hugo looked to the blonde worried and brought his hands to Kane's face, caressing his cheeks softly with his thumbs, feeling the stubble that was starting to come in.  
“What happened Kitten?” His voice was low and non threatening, causing Harry to meet his eyes with a sad look.  
Dele watched them, feeling like an intruder, but he was still worried about his captain, so he stayed put.  
He definitely didn't expect to see Harry resting his forehead against Hugo's and murmuring things to him, that Dele himself couldn't hear. The french man seemed to finally remember about his presence and turned towards Dele with a frown, while pulling Harry's head down to his neck.  
The blonde hugged Hugo tightly and just stood there, breathing him in and letting himself relax with someone that knew him and he could trust.  
Dele met Lloris eyes and sighed in silence, before stepping back, taking a last look at Kane's form that was trying to curl around the older man's, and walked away from them.  
Hugo hummed while running his right hand's fingers though the short blonde hair of Harry's head, feeling the younger man holding him even tighter than before.  
“Shhhh, you're okay Kitten, I've got you, I've got you and I won't let you go okay?” Lloris murmured against Kane's ear while bringing their bodies closer together with his other arm.  
The blonde made a choked noise and pushed his face harder against Hugo's neck, making the french man shush him again. That's when he felt it.  
Harry had been trying to pull his lower half away from Hugo's, but he accidentally brushed against the keeper's leg, making him having to shove his face harder on Lloris’ neck.  
All his petting and low murmurs had affected Harry in more ways than just calming him down. He had a full erection and he didn't know what to do.  
Hugo smirked while acting like nothing was amiss and just kept petting the blonde. If his touches were heavier than before, he would never admit to it.  
“Feeling better Kitten?”  
Harry gasped when he felt Lloris lips against his temple and pulled his head back, causing their noses to brush and their breaths to mingle, before a very hungry looking Hugo, took a step back and let the blonde go.  
Kane was blushing, with his hair a mess because of Lloris’ fingers and he was panting, with dilated pupils, so large that you could barely see the blue of his eyes.  
The french man didn’t even try to hide his groan at taking a look at the state Harry was.  
“I had plans you know? I would take you out for food, we would hang out and talk for hours, finding out that yes, we like to spend time together in person too. Then we would probably catch a film, because I know you love it and you wish you had more time to do it...”  
Hugo stepped closer to the still panting young man, caging him against the wall with his body and slowly pushing one of his legs in the middle of Harry's, making the blonde gasp when he felt the pressure against his hard cock.  
"Hugo...” His sigh made the older grind his leg harder against the obvious bulge in Kane's trousers, dragging a strangled moan out of the blonde.  
“I would have taken my time seducing you and being all romantic...” Hugo pressed harder against Harry and brought their faces closer together. "But now? Now I just want to take you home and fuck you until you can't move anymore.”  
He looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was coming and that they where out of the range of the cameras before grabbing the blonde by his arse and grinding his on erection against him, making him whimper helplessly while putting his arms around Hugo's neck and holding them together.  
“Fuck Kitten... You looked amazing today out on the pitch. I never wanted to kiss someone as bad as I wanted to kiss you.”  
Harry's breathing grew louder while he stared at Lloris with wild eyes.  
"Please...” His voice was thicker than normal, but he didn't even notice. His focus was only on the way Hugo kept rubbing his thigh against his cock, making Harry roll his eyes back while just holding on to him. Fuck he was so close...  
“Shhh Kitten, you need to slow down unless you want to sit in your car with your pants filled with your own come...”  
That made the blonde whimper loudly and Hugo covered his mouth with a hand before looking around again. He didn't want for both of them to be caught like this by anyone.  
“Kitten, come on, let me take you home. I'll take care of you there okay?”  
But Harry didn’t let him go. He grabbed at Hugo with needy hands and rubbed himself against him again.  
Lloris growled before shoving Kane against the wall and pinning his hands up.  
“We are going home, now!”  
Harry looked at him with wide eyes. That had been the hottest thing that he had ever seen!  
Without saying anything else, the blonde grabbed Hugo's hand and marched to the exit like a man in a mission, towards his car. He needed to get to his place fast!  
“Don't drive so fast Kitten, we need to get there alive after all and I'm not going anywhere.”  
That made Kane relax a bit and concentrate better on getting the home safe and sound.  
Hugo watched the blonde with a small smile on his face. He had no idea how it all happened, because he really had made those plans. He had all the intentions to romance the kid, but now here they were, driving together to Harry's place, so they could finally fuck each other's brains out.  
He chuckled making the younger man turn to him before looking back to the road.  
“What is it?”  
The keeper grinned at him.  
“I've been dreaming about you since we first met and now I've finally have you. I'm just laughing at myself and this situation..."  
Harry smirked at Hugo making the other blink in surprise.  
“These days the only thing I needed to come while masturbating was to think about your hand on my hair.”  
Lloris gasped at the declaration. He was not expecting his boy to admit something like that without even blushing.  
“How far is your place Kitten? Because I'm about to take you on the backseat of your car."  
Harry groaned loudly before licking his lips and finally pulling up in a hidden driveway and into a beautiful house.  
"We are here..."  
They both left the car and walked to Kane's door before stopping and looking at each other.  
"No turning back..."  
Hugo snorted loudly.  
“You can always turn back Harry, I'm not going to attack you without your consent. I want to hear you moaning my name and begging for more and not for me to stop. So you can relax Kitten.”  
The blonde bit his lip while watching Lloris hungrily and before he could lose his nerve, grabbed him by the lapel of the jacket he was wearing over his Spurs shirt and brought his body flush his own. He took a second to stare at the startle eyes of Hugo before lowering his face down and kissing him deeply.  
Lloris moaned against Harry's mouth, grabbing his face with both hands and changing the angle and starting a fight for dominance.  
They pulled apart to force air back into their lungs while Harry tried to open his door with shaky hands.  
Hugo came closer and hugged him from behind, bringing his arms around the blonde's waist. One of his hands came down to rest against the bulge of Harry's trousers, before slowly coming up to his waistband and down again, inside them.  
A startled moan escaped Kane's mouth when Hugo grabbed his cock and just started teasing him with slow movements and not enough pressure.  
“Nhhg! Hugo... Fuck. I can't... The door...” The blonde had stopped trying to open it and was just resting his hot face against it, while pushing his arse against Hugo's own hard dick, looking for more contact.  
“Are you about to come Kitten? You're so wet with pre come already...”  
Harry groaned loudly against the door and turned his face to the side, so he could look at Lloris with hooded eyes.  
The older felt his mouth go dry at the sight the blonde painted. He looked so undone already and they weren't even inside the house.  
“Fuck... Okay. Give me the keys Kitten, I need to get you inside, before I fuck you on your driveway for all the neighbours to see.”  
Harry whimpered at the loss of his touch but gave Hugo his keys.  
The french man got the door open in no time and pulled the blonde inside. He took a quick look around to see if they had been seen and closed the door with a final click.


	6. Dark Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PORN! THERE’S SEX SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!   
> Enjoy XD

“Look at your pretty cock Harry, so hard and leaking pre come all over your own belly... And the little meows that you can’t keep in. Such a cute Kitten, aren’t you baby boy? Do you love how my dick feels inside of you? You must do, the way you’re spreading yourself to take me deeper tells me everything I want to know. My needy Kitten... you’re squeezing me so hard, hmmmm you feel amazing Harry.”  
Harry moaned helplessly at the punishing pace Hugo had set and his words spoken with a soft growl. He could feel his face getting even hotter than it already was with those comments.  
The blond was laying on his back with his legs firmly wrapped around the older man's waist. Hugo held him painfully hard by his thighs and Kane was sure he would have bruises to show for it later.  
The younger man let a shamefully loud meowing type of noise the moment he felt Lloris hit his prostate, making a wolf like smirk form on the french man's face and repeat his movement, hitting the spot again and again.  
Harry brought his hand to his own mouth, muffling the noises coming out of him and his other arm around his face, hiding himself from Hugo's eyes.  
He didn't see those beautiful brown orbs grow dark in anger for being denied what he wanted, but he definitely heard the way Lloris’ voice had become rasher.  
“Harry... Look at me.”  
Kane ignored him and just pressed his hand harder against his mouth as he let out another loud moan by accident.  
“Harry.” Hugo went ignored again.  
He growled in anger and pulled all the way out of the blond's body before snapping his hips forward again and entering him roughly, making Harry's eyes roll back and dragging a startled cry of pleasure out of Kane.  
“I said,” Lloris repeated the rough thrust again while squeezing Harry's thighs harder and making the younger man take his arms and hand away from his face and grab at the bedsheets blindly. “Look at me!”  
Kane's eyes snapped open and met Hugo's dark ones.  
The french man curved his body, still keeping his movements going, and kissed the blond roughly, swallowing the young man's loud moans and humming against his mouth while slowly starting to suck Harry's tongue.  
Kane's baby blues closed again, but this time it wasn't in shame, but in pleasure, as he brought his arms around Hugo's shoulders, pulling him closer.  
“You're so tight kitten... So perfect, made just for me.” The keeper whispered against Harry's lips, making the younger man keen in pleasure as he let go of one of his thighs and grabbed his still leaking cock and started pumping him in the same rhythm as his thrusts.  
Harry came without a warning, curling his legs tighter around Hugo's body and grabbing at his back desperately, leaving scratch marks with his blunt nails against the sun burned skin.  
Lloris kept going, making Kane's body shiver with overstimulation every time he hit his very sensitive prostate, dragging pained whines out of him.  
Harry felt like he was drowning as the keeper didn't stop and seemed to just pick up his pace.  
That was when his second orgasm hit him like a train, making his whole body spasm. He bit Hugo's shoulder hard, dragging the older man with him and making him come with a shout of Harry's name.  
Lloris stopped his movements slowly, before collapsing on top of Kane's sweaty body. They both laid there panting against each other's necks.  
Harry was still curled around Hugo tightly and had no plans of moving any time soon. He hummed in pleasure when he felt the keeper's fingers start to pet his hair slowly, making the blond smile and kiss the abused skin of Hugo's shoulder.  
Lloris chuckled before pulling out of Harry, making the blond groan at the empty feeling he left behind, and rolled to the side, throwing the used condom in the bin near the bed, before bringing Kane closer, who was still clinging to his body, making him laugh at the change of position.  
“Are you okay kitten?” Hugo's voice was soft spoken against Harry's ear.  
The younger man hummed while stretching his legs, rubbing them against Lloris own and hooking them together.  
“I'm feeling all tingly and sleepy...” The blond whispered with a small, dazed smile while pulling his face back, so he could look into Hugo's warm brown eyes.  
The keeper had a soft look on his face, he seemed to be incredibly relaxed and content, laying there with Harry on his arms.  
“Good.” He said bringing his head closer to Kane's and nuzzled against him with a soft smile. “You should get some sleep Kitten. You had a long day and I want to take you in a proper date tomorrow. That is, if you want to go on a date with me.”  
Hugo felt his heart clench at the very thought that this was just an one time thing for the young man.  
“Yeah. I would love to go on a date with you!”  
Lloris let his breath out in a rush before kissing Harry with hunger, making their teeth clink together and dragging a moan out of the boy.  
"Huuugooo...” He felt the blond grind his erection shamelessly on his thigh while whining against his lips. The boy had the stamina of a overexcited golden retriever puppy! How was he hard again?  
The keeper chuckled darkly before pushing Harry away from him, making the younger man whimper pitifully. Something inside of Hugo purred in pleasure at the effect he was having on Kane, making a smirk form on his face.  
“Lay down for me Kitten and put your legs around my shoulders.”  
Harry opened his mouth in shock and stared at Hugo for a couple of seconds, before doing just as he asked.  
Lloris’ smirk turned into a smile while he observed his boy panting as he watched him bringing his face closer to his body, and start to leave small kisses on his chest, going down towards his belly.  
Hugo hummed while keeping the eye contact with his lover and took his hard cock in hand before licking it from base to tip, making the blonde thrust his hips up, his back curve and moan.  
The keeper chuckled before using his free hand to keep Harry still, before licking him again and then taking his tip inside his mouth and suckling him gently while massaging his balls.  
Kane was watching Lloris with hooded eyes and parted lips. He was panting hard while fallowing Hugo's every moves, totally hypnotised by the way his cock was being swallowed by the keeper.  
“You taste so good Kitten.” The blond groaned and brought his right hand to pet his lover's hair, before resting it there. He would pull the dark locks from time to time when Hugo did something clever with his tongue that made Harry's toes curl in pleasure.  
“Hu...Hugo. I'm... I'm about to come.”  
The french man hummed, making the younger man moan and pull his hair harder, specially when Lloris swallowed against him and took his cock the whole way inside.  
He obviously couldn’t breathe, but his eyes where calm, even a bit amused as he watched Harry shake and pant his name while he came hard.  
Hugo pulled back, swallowing, and smirked at the wrecked sight Harry Kane painted at that moment, just for his eyes to see.  
The blond was panting, a arm thrown over his eyes and the other resting on his stomach. Golden hair looking wild and cream skin flushed from the intense exercising Hugo had put him through and full of love bites all over his beautiful body.  
Harry lifted his arm off his face and gave Lloris a lazy but curious look, before opening his arms, making the older man chuckle while laying back down against the blond's warm and firm body.  
“I'm glad that the next game is in a week...”  
Hugo laughed before kissing Kane's temple and closed his eyes. He was also happy to have another whole day to spend with his boy. Life was going to be hell without being able to see and touch him everyday, but that was a problem for another time. Now they were together and that was all that mattered to him.

-

Ryan felt drained when he finally got home. He had no idea how the day had gone so wrong so fast. They had won for fuck sake, but he felt defeated all the same.  
Mason walked to his room and without turning the lights on, pulled his clothes off and laid down on his bed. The body already occupying it moved closer to his, but he stayed still and stared at the darkness, completely lost in thoughts and his conversation with Erik earlier.  
The Argentinian had catch up to him still in the corridors, grabbed Ryan's arm making him stop and turn around.  
They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Coco sighed and scratched his head before finally saying something.  
“I'm sorry for that... For saying all that stuff. It wasn't my place to do it. That shit is between you and H and we all get it. So, I'm sorry.”  
Ryan felt tired to the bone after listening to his friend and teammate apologise for something that shouldn't have triggered him that bad, but it did and now Harry was probably hurt by his choices... again.  
“You were right.”  
Erik looked surprised at Mason, who had his eyes fixed on the floor. He looked lost and that scared the Argentinian.  
“Hey no, I wasn’t. Harry would never just chuck you to the side and forget about you. Our captain loves you to bits! He turns into a freaking golden retriever puppy around you for fuck sake!”  
Ryan snorted at the image that formed on his head before sobering up again and sighing. Coco didn't seem to understand that Kane's feelings were part of the problem and just made he feel worse for hurting his best friend.  
“Coco. It's okay, you were right, but that doesn’t matter. I'll be fine you don’t need to worry.”  
That only made the other man frown.  
“You left H behind. You left him there looking like he had just been slapped and you didn't even look back. How is that you being fine?”  
He ran his fingers through his hair in a clearly agitated state.  
“You once punched a guy because he was looking at H strangely and making comments about his speech. I don't get it Ryan.”  
Mason looked away with a frown.  
“I love him and I can't do that to him anymore. I can't act like I've been since we broke up. I need to back off and it hurts! I don't know how to be his friend without being his lover, because I've loved him since I first met him! I don't know what to do!"  
Lamela looked shocked at Ryan's confession. Now it finally made sense, the way his friend had reacted to his comments... Fuck. This was a very sensitive situation and he definitely didn’t know how to solve it.  
“Fuck... okay. Okay, shit Ryan. I see why you looked like I had just stabbed you earlier. But you can’t pull away like that from H and you know that. He won’t get it and will just assume he did something to offend you.”  
Mason sighed. He knew that, he knew Harry better than anyone on their team.  
“I know okay? All that I never wanted was to hurt Harry. He's one of the most important people in my life and I can't lose him. But I don't know what to do. He deserves better than this.”  
Erik said nothing else and just pulled his teammates into a tight hug. He felt Ryan collapse against him and held him up as he trembled, trying hard to breathe normally in between strangled sobs.  
“Hey, hey Ryan. You're going to be okay. You and Harry are going to be okay, so just breathe.”  
He knew that his words were empty at best, but Erik had no idea how to solve all of this, he just hoped that both Mason and Harry would come out of it still friends.  
Not longer after gaining control over his emotions did Ryan go home, thanking Coco for the help with a forced smile and avoiding his eyes, before leaving.  
Erik watched him go before sighing and pulling his phone out of his trousers pocket. He lost no time in making a call before making his own way out of the building.  
“Hey babe. Nah, it was worse than it looked in the changing room. Ryan was freaking out about him and Harry and now I don't know what he’s going to do and I'm worried. You should try talking with H later Chris, see if he knows why Mason is behaving this way towards him. I'm worried about our captain.”  
Coco smiled while entering his car.  
“Yeah okay, see you at home. Love you too.”  
He ended the call and drove off to his and Christian’s home.

-

Hugo woke up slowly with warm sunlight streaming from a window and shining on his face. He groaned lowly before turning his head away and pressing it against the soft mop of hair, belonging to the body next to his. Hugo blinked in surprise, pulling his face away, because his body was being held firmly in place by the strong arms of Harry Kane.  
The keeper felt a lazy smile form on his face before he buried it against Harry's neck and sighed in contentment. He had no idea how it all happened so right and so fast, but fuck, he was glad it had.  
Hugo didn’t know how long took Harry to wake up, but when he did, he felt his body tense up. It was obvious that his still half asleep mind had no idea of who was in bed with him.  
The french man chuckled, kissing the blond's shoulder.  
“Morning Kitten."  
Kane sighed in relief, before opening his baby blue eyes and smiled at Hugo.  
“It wasn’t a dream after all...”  
Hugo hummed in pure contentment while nuzzling softly against Harry’s nose, before kissing him slowly, making the blond’s gasp in surprise and deepen it, by grabbing the older man’s face with both hands.  
“Huuuugooo...” He whined needly when Lloris pulled away, trying to bring him back into the kiss, but the french man was smirking and resisting his lover’s silent demand.  
“You are such a needy boy, aren’t you Harry?” He asked with a teasing voice, making Kane blush, finally noticing how desperate he was acting.   
Harry bit his lip while giving Hugo a kicked puppy look, causing his smirk to grow, before bringing his lips back to the blond’s, who moaned blissfully for finally getting what he desired.  
He rubbed his morning wood against Lloris own erection, leaving a wet trail behind of pre come on Hugo’s skin.  
The french man dragged his hands down Harry’s back towards his arse and grabbed it firmily, making Kane thrust against him harder and moan in his mouth.  
He rolled their bodies, bringing Harry’s on top of his. The young man pulled away from his lips and looked down, appreciating their change in position. He seemed to enjoy the view as he licked his lips, before going back to kissing the keeper.  
Harry moaned shamelessly the moment he felt a finger slowly push his way inside of him and bit Hugos lips, before sucking it. The other seemed to love the abuse the blond was giving his mouth and just hummed while starting to drag his finger in and out of him.  
Kane pulled away from the kiss with a choked moan when a second finger was added and the stretching sensation left him panting.  
“Does that feel good kitten?”  
The blond nodded and thrust his hips back against Hugo's digits, fucking himself with them.  
“You're so beautiful, so perfect. I feel like hiding you away from the world and keeping you all for my eyes only, but at the same time I want everyone to see how amazing you are... And that you’re mine and mine alone.”  
Harry closed his eyes and blushed hard when a needy meow escaped his lips the moment Hugo curved his fingers just right, hitting jackpot. He couldn't keep his noises in as the keeper seemed to feel pleasure in hearing them being dragged out of the blond and his struggling just made the french man try harder.  
Lloris observed his lover’s every reaction, so he knew how close the boy was to coming with only his fingers inside of his arse and nothing else. That brought a smirk to his face as he caressed one of the thighs that was straining around his hip and pulled his fingers out of the blond.  
Harry's eyes snapped open as he let a loud wail of protest, specially when he saw the downright evil expression on Hugo's face.  
“Pleaseeee, Hugo! I was so close! Please!”  
The keeper chuckled darkly and kept caressing the blond's thighs without any rush or indication that he was going to do anything about the state he left Harry at.  
“If you want to come, do it. I think I'm just going to lay here now and enjoy the view.”  
Harry gaped at him, before Lloris lifted a single eyebrow and moved his hips, making his meaning quite obvious to the now blushing young man.  
He licked his lips before bending away from Hugo and opening his bedside table, pulling a bottle of lube out of its drawer and readjusted himself on top of the older man with a nervous smile.  
He poured a large quantity of lube on his hand and using the other one to keep his balance by resting it against Hugo's chest, the blond started spreading himself, letting soft sighs of pleasure as his fingers worked desperately inside.  
Harry let a frustrated whine after some time searching for pleasure with his fingers and failing to find it and opened his baby blue eyes, giving Hugo a pitiful look, making the french man chuckle.  
Kane huffed and pulled his fingers off before rolling his hips against Lloris’ own erection.  
“That's it kitten... I'm yours to use, go ahead and take what you so desperately need.”  
The blond shivered at his lover's words, staring with desire at his handsome face, before taking Lloris’ erection in hand and rubbing it slowly against his entrance.  
Hugo licked his lips, watching Harry's every move and holding his body still, letting his boy do what he wanted.  
Kane pushed Lloris' cock inside of him and sank on him all the way until he was seated on the french man's lap. He felt so full the he had to stop just to get used to the sensation and catch his breath. It was different from before, this angle made him feel Hugo deeper inside and it felt almost like too much.  
“Oh Kitten... You feel so good. The way you’re squeezing my cock is like you can't wait for me to fill your tight hole with my come. Do you want that kitten?”  
Harry whimpered, dragging his blunt nails down Lloris’ chest. His thighs were trembling against his sides and he felt sweat start to form on his hairline.  
The blond forced his eyes open and meet Hugo's hungry gaze. He looked strained, trying to stay still and let him take the control and that brought a tremulous smile to Harry's flushed face.  
“Hugo... ah... I feel so full...”  
The french man growled and squeezed Kane's thighs hard, making the young man whimper and shiver.  
He panted loudly and moved slowly on top of Hugo, moaning at the way his lover's cock was stretching him, fuck he could feel every little movement like this and it was overwhelming.  
Harry slowly started to find a rhythm, rolling his hips and chasing his pleasure.  
Hugo observed him with hooded eyes, caressing his chest and playing with one of those pretty little nipples. They looked so inviting...  
He curved his body up and latched his lips around Harry's nipple, making him buckle harder against his cock and keen in pleasure. Oh, he had definitely found a weak spot, hadn't he?  
Hugo took his time with each little pink nub, leaving them looking all wet and hard, making Harry's movements stutter and his moans to come out as sobs of pleasure. Lloris himself was getting at the limit of his restraint and had started moving with his lover with shallow thrusts.  
“Kitten you taste so good... I want to lick you all over, leave bite marks on every inch of skin I can find, so you never forget my touch, just like you will never forget how my cock feels inside of you.”  
The blond's thrusts became faster and more desperate. The way he was clenching around his dick, made Hugo moan and caress the younger's thighs again. His boy was nearing his climax and that information finally made him notice how close he himself was.  
“You feel amazing Kitten. Are you close? Hmmm I bet you want to come so bad.”  
Kane had moved his hands from Hugo's chest to his legs, changing the angle his cock and making it hit his prostate over and over again with every roll of his hips.  
He climaxed hard, spurting come all over Lloris’ chest, shuddering with the way Hugo grabbed his hips and started pounding into him roughly, chasing his own orgasm.  
“Fuck Harry, I want to fill you with my come... Want every single drop of it to be inside of you."  
Harry keened, throwing his head back the moment he felt his lover's hot come inside of him, filling him up just as Hugo had promised.  
“Fuuuuck... Hugo!” Harry, who hadn't stopped leaking since he started orgasming, whined loudly before shuddering and letting another spurt of come out.  
Lloris was panting when he pulled his cock out of Kane and dragged some of his escaping stuff back inside of Harry, forcing a sob out of his overstimulated lover.  
“You came so much Kitten... Look at this mess.” He said with a teasing smirk, before dragging a finger through the pull of come Harry had left on his belly and sucked it with a pleased hum.  
“You are delicious.”  
Harry blushed hard at that comment. Out of everything, that was the one that really made Kane turn a dark shade of red.  
“Shut up. God you're weird.” The blond had a smirk on his flushed face and his eyes were dancing with mirth, making Lloris chuckle and pull his head down by his neck, for a kiss.  
He could taste himself on Hugo's tongue and that made him moan against the keeper's mouth, how the fuck did that shit turn him on?  
They broke off as Harry whimpered when he felt Hugo moving inside of him. The keeper hissed and while caressing the blond’s neck, he pulled out of him slowly before pulling him to lay down on his body.  
“Hmmm are you okay Kitten?”  
The younger man nodded against his neck, adjusting his position, so he could stretch his tired legs and lace them with his lover’s.  
“It was never this intense before.”  
Hugo frowned while starting to draw patterns against Harry’s back, making the young man hum in contentment. He was obviously getting sleepy.  
“Before?”  
His breathing had become deeper, signalling his unconscious state.  
Lloris sighed, before kissing Harry’s forehead tenderly and deciding that a nap ought to be good for both of them.

-

Harry adjusted his cap again and looked around anxiously. His eyes were scanning everyone around them from behind his sunglasses like a paranoid person.  
“Kitten relax. You’re doing nothing wrong, so stop acting like a criminal.”  
Hugo, who had one of his arms sling around the blond’s neck, said with a soft voice against Kane’s ear, trying to calm him down.  
Harry turned, hiding his face against the side of Lloris’s face and took a deep centring breath, before nodding and relaxing against the french man.  
They were out in public together as Hugo wanted to take him out for food and not just stay the whole day inside, as Kane had planned in doing.  
“Come on Kitten! I want to go out with you! And besides, there’s someone I want you to meet.”  
And out they went.  
Hugo seemed content, walking with his arm around the blond’s shoulders, not caring a bit about who could spot them. Harry still had some reservations about that, but the keepers relaxed state was lulling him into a feeling of safety. Like no one would bother him while Hugo was by his side.   
They arrived at discrete looking restaurant and entered without a fuss as they were meeting someone already there.  
Hugo guided them to a, almost hidden from the entrance, table and smiled at the man sitting there.  
Oliver Giroud looked up in surprise and his face broke off into a giant smile as soon as he saw his friend standing there.  
“Hugo! I was starting to think you wouldn’t make it.”  
The keeper chuckled, letting go of Harry to hug the other man.  
The blond observed them with curious eyes, still hidden behind his sunglasses. He could feel a small pang of jealousy, but ignored it in favour of enjoying watching Hugo’s smile illuminate his face, making him look years younger.  
Harry’s heart gave a lurch at the sight and all that he wanted at that moment was to kiss that smile. He wanted to grab Lloris by his bearded cheeks and snog him senseless in front of everyone in that restaurant, fuck the consequences.  
He forced his hands inside his trousers pockets and shuffled in place, attracting the attention of the two french men back to him.  
“Hugo seriously? I told you to stop bringing your conquests with you. Although this is the first man you fucked and didn't walk away from as soon it was over.”  
Harry felt his whole body grow cold at the harsh words directed at him. He wanted to run, hide away and forget this ever happened. He felt empty.  
Before he could do anything, Hugo put his hand firmly on the back of Harry's neck and slowly started to caress the skin under his thumb.  
He looked cold, staring at his friend in challenge while holding the blond in place.  
“And what should my actions tell you Oliver?” Hugo lifted a single eyebrow, still staring his friend down, who blinked in surprise and then chuckled.  
“That I'm a stupid twat for offending your date without a reason.” He shook his head before turning towards Harry with a apologetic smile on his face.  
“I'm sorry for what I said, it's more than obvious now that you're not just anyone to Hugo.”  
Kane leaned against Hugo's body for a second, before stepping closer to the other man for a hand shake with a nervous smile.  
As he got closer he saw Oliver stare at him and then turn his shocked eyes back to his friend, who smiled at him cheekily.  
“Oliver, meet my... lover, Harry. Babe, this is my arsehole of a bestfriend, Oliver.” He smirked seeing how his friend was starting to blush. “I know you two have already met on the field, but now you're out of it, so relax will you.”  
Harry smiled before taking his cap and sunglasses off and sat down on the chair Hugo had pulled for him.  
The young man didn't expect to click with Oliver the way he did, but there he was, having an amazing time and laughing at his jokes and stories about Hugo's younger years playing for France.  
The other man would sometimes stop and just stare at his friend with the Englishman. They were so relaxed next to each other, laughing together even if it was at Hugo's own cost.   
He seemed so light, arm resting on the back of Kane's chair and leaning closer to the blond while telling him another tale about how he had to bust both Antoine and Oliver from a bar fight once. That one had Harry cackling and attracting the other costumers attention to their table.  
Girou smiled at how Hugo's face had become all soft while watching the younger man laugh and hummed, making his friend turn his eyes to him.  
“What?” He mouthed the question, trying to not interrupt Harry in his merriment.  
Oliver shook his head, still smiling at the keeper.  
“Nothing.”  
Lloris blinked in confusion at him, but turned his attention back to Harry.  
“So... When did this become a thing?” Oliver's question made the duo turn to him surprised.  
Hugo chuckled, resting his hand on the back of Harry's neck again and playing with the soft hairs there.  
“When did my obsession start or when we started going out?”  
Kane seemed to be melting under his friend's hand and unable to answer the question.  
“Both I guess. I didn't notice anything before and now I feel quite blind.”  
Hugo hummed, taking a sip of his beer before answering his friend.  
“The moment I met Harry was the same moment I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I wanted to know him since then. But I didn't and it took one of my teammates giving me the worst idea ever for me to finally come after him.”  
The blond turned his face to his lover and blinked confusedly in his direction.  
Lloris smiled at him softy before turning back to Oliver.  
“They told me to come after Harry and fuck him out of my system. Said they needed their captain focused in the game and not with his head somewhere else. Safe to say that his plan backfired hard as I have in fact not been able to get him out of my system and actually became even more addicted to Harry.” He smirked to the now clearly blushing blond, who was ignoring him and concentrating on drinking his own beer.   
Oliver laughed at them and took a drink of his glass, looking around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, or they would have an scandal on their hands with all the stuff Hugo was saying.  
“Well... In my case it's more embarrassing to be honest. I've had a crush on Hugo for years now and never expected to get to know him and now I'm here. My best friend told me to relax and just let it happen, because I was panicking quite a lot when it hit me that this was more than just a crush anymore.”  
Harry smiled down at his beer, his ears were totally red just as the rest of his face, but on his urge to hide how flushed he had become, Kane didn't see Hugo's reaction to his words.  
The keeper's mouth hanged open as he stared at Harry with shocked eyes, that were becoming darker with hunger.  
Oliver felt his eyebrows go up to his hairline while watching the couple interact. Did Kane just admit his feeling for Hugo or did he imagine it? By the way his friend was eyefucking the kid, he hadn't in fact hallucinated it. Damn, that boy was cute. He definitely understood Lloris’ obsession with him now.  
“Hey Olly, it was good seeing you and all, but I need to get Harry to his house, before I drag him to the bathroom and fuck him against the door.”  
Girou laughed in surprise by his friend's language.  
“Yeah okay, go you heathen, I've got the check this time. Don't forget to call me before you leave England this time you twat!”  
Hugo chuckled and flipped his friend off, before taking Harry's hand and basically dragging him out of the restaurant while he turned back and waved at Giroud with a bright smile and a shout of “Nice too meet you out of the pitch!”  
Oliver watched them go with amusement before fishing his phone out of his pocket.  
You:  
‘Grizzy, you won’t believable what just happened!’  
Took his friend a couple of seconds to answer.  
Grizou:  
‘What? What happened? Weren’t you supposed to be meeting up with Hugo?’  
You:  
‘Yeah! It's about him! He brought someone with him today.’  
Grizou:  
‘What, again? Damn capi has no chill, huh?’  
You:  
‘No no, it wasn’t one of his conquests. He brought freaking Harry Kane with him! HARRY KANE!’  
You:  
‘Grizzy I'm kind of still in shock over here.’  
Grizou:  
‘So Hugo finally fucked him? He took his time! He has been panting after Kane for months now.’  
Oliver stared at the text and groaned.  
You:  
‘I think I was the only person that didn't notice that Hugo was obsessing over someone. I'm so fucking blind.’  
Grizou:  
‘Yep, even a blind person could see that capi had a giant boner for Kane.’  
You:  
‘Okay fine, whatever. I'm blind and didn't notice that my best friend was in love. Stop judging me you little shit.’  
Grizou:  
‘Waaaaait, who said that he was in love?’  
Now Oliver couldn’t stop smirking at his phone.  
You:  
‘You better be free Grizzy, I'm going to call you. This is amazing!’  
Giroud paid the restaurant bill and finally left. He had a call to make and he couldn't wait to hear his friend's opinion on this new development about their capitaine's life.


	7. Grey

Three days after Hugo’s surprise visit, Harry was back with the team for a intense training session. He had been dreading it since saying goodbye to his... well, boyfriend? Was Hugo his boyfriend now?  
The blond blushed and smiled dorkly at the thought before sobering up again.  
He had been panicking at the thought of seeing Ryan again and his best friend acting cold towards him or worse, ignoring him completely.  
Harry shuddered at the direction his mind had gone before looking up again towards the door of their changing room. He felt tensed up, like just before a big decisive game, while waiting for Ryan to show up, not knowing what would happen.  
The blond jumped in shock when someone tapped his arm. Harry turned to the side and met the worried eyes of Christian Eriksen.  
The smaller man sat down by Kane with a questioning look on his face, but kept his silence. He knew that Harry had understood him.  
“I’m fine, just... what if he doesn’t talk to me?”  
Chris took hold of Kane’s hand and laced their fingers together.  
“You’re his best friend Harry, I don’t think he could ignore you even if he tried. At least, not for long.”  
That didn’t seem to help the younger man at all, as he just turned his troubled face away to stare at the floor. Their conversation was cut short by the subject of their thoughts entering the changing room.  
Harry watched Ryan walking to his locker in silence, before letting go of Christian’s hand and slowly approached Mason.  
The other took a look at him and gave a small nod in the blond’s direction with a simple “Morning Harry.” Before starting to change into his training kit and walking away with a small pat on the captain’s shoulder, who stood rooted to the place in complete shock.  
Harry could hear his teammates talking happily all around him, laughing and getting ready for their morning, but he stood there with his eyes unfocused and just trying to control his breathing. He could not let anyone see him like this.  
Kane gritted his teeth and went back to his stuff, changing fast. He had a training session to get to after all.

-

Harry huffed in frustration after scoring another goal with Ryan’s help, who just nodded and turned away from him again, making the blond feel a stab of pain every time it happened and then in came the anger.  
He didn’t know what he had done wrong, he didn’t get it at all! They had been good, but then Ryan had just changed with him.  
Harry had expected the pain, he had dreaded it, but knew it was coming. What caught him by surprise was the red hot anger boiling inside of his chest and he didn’t know how’s to take that either.  
This was hell.  
Harry didn’t even think twice before flying into a tackle and taking Toby from under his legs with a loud shout of surprise.  
Everyone stopped to check on the Belgian, who chuckled before finally picking himself up from the floor.  
“Damn captain! Who pissed in your tea?”  
Dele skipped to Kane’s side with a giant smile in his face, he looked very proud of the older man for taking their friend down without any remorse.  
“That was amazing H! I didn’t know you had that in you!”  
Kane was panting, trying to get his breathing back to normal and calm down the anger inside, but that was so hard. Dele’s happy presence was helping a bit, but still, the blond felt like throwing something.  
He could feel Toby’s worried gaze following him, but ignored it as he walked away and back into his position so the game could continue. Harry knew that his friend would get him back for that unnecessary tackle.  
Pochettino called a end to their training after another hour of intense exercises and the guys made their way back into the building, wanting to get out of the hot sun and into the blessed air conditioned space.  
Harry cleaned the sweat of his face with the back of his hand before looking up and catching Ryan watching him. His friend turned away before he could make eye contact and Kane felt another stab of pain in his chest.  
He had expected to break down and almost cry, or try to beg Ryan to talk to him. But that wasn’t what he was feeling.  
His anger was growing stronger by the minute and the way Mason kept ignoring him was just making it worse.  
The blond frowned at the smaller man’s back and made the decision of confronting him. He was getting nowhere by waiting, so it was time to force him to talk.  
Harry followed him in silence and before Ryan could enter the changing room, he grabbed his friend and shoved him into the closest empty room he could find.  
Mason had turned around in shock at being dragged around by the blond, he had definitely not been expecting that reaction coming from the taller man.  
“What are you doing?”  
Ryan tried to push his way out of the room, but Harry with a angry grow shoved him back, almost making the surprised Mason fall down.  
“You don’t get to walk away from me Ryan! I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you promised me that nothing would get in between us! So stop ignoring me you twat!”  
At the end of his small rant Harry felt his eyes burning, he knew he had tears running down his face, but he was too angry to even try to stop them.  
Ryan gapped at his friend in silence, just staring, shocked and not knowing what to do. That seemed to just make it all worse as Kane growled again before pushing the smaller man back, with less force than before. That made Mason react by grabbing at the blond’s arms, trying to stop him.  
“Harry stop! Just stop!”  
Ryan himself felt like crying while holding his best friend by his arms while he tried to pull always angrily.  
“You need to let me go Harry, just let me leave.”  
The blond stopped moving and stared at Ryan with bright blue eyes.  
“You are the one holding me Ry...” Kane expected his friend to let him go, but his hold on him just became stronger. “But you don’t mean physically, do you?”  
Harry stepped closer to Mason’s body with a worried look on his face. His anger was gone for the moment, but now he could feel the panic trying to surface and take over.  
“Hey Ry, you don’t mean that. We are stuck together remember? Together forever.”  
Ryan looked so sad at those words but he tugged at Harry’s arms, pulling him closer to his body. Kane let him do it and looked down at his friend with the kicked puppy look that Mason had been expecting from the beginning.  
“I can’t keep going like this H. It's too painful.”  
The blond looked horrified at him before bringing his face closer and resting his forehead against Ryan's, he closed his eyes.  
“I don't know what's going on Ry, but you've got me okay? I'm not leaving you, no matter what you say I'll always stand by you. Even when you're a total twat and deserves to get punched.”  
Mason shuddered a breath while letting go of Harry's arms to grab at his shirt in a tight grip. The blond smiled at him before letting a loud gasp of shock out as his best friend pulled him by his sweaty jersey into a forceful kiss.  
Kane felt his knees almost buckle from under him, as Ryan invaded his mouth and the familiar taste of him registered on his blanked mind.  
For a second he forgot, forgot about it all, about their brake up, the reason, the pain of having to move on... But then Ryan bit into his bottom lip and Harry shivered letting a moan out, before pulling away with a horrified look on his face. Because it was wrong, they weren’t... He wasn't...!  
“What...” The blond felt dizzy, he couldn't hear a thing as his mind was roaring at him to run.  
Ryan was panting, but he also looked to be in shock by what he had just done. He took one look at the blond and tried to reach for him again, to hold him in place? Pull him for another kiss? Harry never found out, as he ripped himself from the smaller man's grip and ran out of the room as fast as his tired legs could carry him.  
He barely stopped to grab his bag from the changing room before getting out of there, leaving everyone looking around in confusion.  
All eyes turned back to the door as Ryan sprinted into the room, obviously looking for Kane, but not finding him there he made to try and follow the other man, but stopped taking a deep breath, getting his stuff and then leaving. There's no use in running after Harry, he would be already in his car and out of the training grounds. So Mason decided to just drive straight into the blond's house and wait for him there.  
There's no avoiding this conversation any longer.

-

Harry drove for what felt like an eternity before he parked by a small dog park. This was his secret place that not even Ryan knew about, so he felt safe to just hide himself away in there.  
He left his car and found a bench under a large oak tree, where he sat down with a exhausted sigh.  
There were no more tears for him to cry, as he had done it all inside his car, where no one would see them fall and now he just felt numb and so, so tired.  
That's when it hit him. He wanted Hugo, he needed to hear his voice and so without even checking the time he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number he now knew by heart.  
His phone rang two times before the heavy french accented voice sounded happily from the other side of the line, making Harry smile and forget for a second why he was hiding away in this dog park.  
“Hey Kitten! Missing me already?”  
Kane chuckled lowly at the teasing tone Hugo had used and closed his eyes.  
“Yeah... I'm missing you like a limb to the point that i may be trying to find a way to run away to France to see you.”  
Lloris was silent for a moment.  
“What happened baby boy?” His voice came out soft and so worried that Harry felt tears stung his eyes again, he had been sure he had none to cry anymore, but here they were.  
He swallowed thickly around the knot that had formed in his throat before being able to make his voice work again.  
“I just... I don’t understand it Hugo. I finally confronted Ryan and it just made things worse and I don't get it.”  
He heard his boyfriend hum in thought before answering.  
“What did he say?” His voice had lost the soft tone, but it was still low. “Did he do anything?”  
Kane felt a shiver run down his spine at the memory of Ryan's lips against his. He rested his free hand against his eyes, trying to hold his tears back.  
“This is so messed up... I don't... “ He chocked on a sob and took a deep breath before trying to speak again. “He kissed me.”  
Harry gasped at the sound of Hugo's angry growl as he felt his face warm and his blood run south.  
“Harry... Are you okay?” His voice sounded tight, like he was holding himself back with all his might, and that alone made the blond smile. He knew where he stood with the french man, they had talked about his and Ryan’s past relationships and Hugo didn’t even try to hide how jealous he was of the other man, but that he trusted Harry to not try and get between their friendship. So he knew exactly where he stood with Hugo and that fact gave him a sense of safety that he had been missing since Lloris had gone back to France.  
“I am now. I just needed to hear your voice... You make me feel safe.” Harry sounded so small at that moment that Lloris lost no time in answering.  
“Kitten, as soon as I get a free day I'm flying back to London, I just need you to hold on for a bit okay?”  
The blond looked up at the clear sky before sighing.  
“I'll be okay Hugo, I just don't know what to do about Ryan... But I'm not going to curl in a dark corner and cry. I want to see you so bad, but I'll be okay. You don't need to rush, we can just wait for your next actual break.”  
Lloris groaned in displeasure but accepted Kane's words. It would do no good for him to rush over and then have to rush right back to France for a game, he would be exhausted and would probably play shit. They both had made the promise to not let their relationship damage their football careers. They knew it was going to be hard, but it would be worth it as they both loved the sport so much.  
“I've got go Kitten, but I'll be calling you after the game, okay?”  
Harry smiled at the fact that he would be able to see Hugo, even if it was just his image, but it was better than nothing.  
“I'll be watching, so try to keep a clean sheet for me.”  
Lloris chuckled.  
“Don't jinx me Kitten! But I'll try.”  
They hanged up and Harry turned his tired eyes back to the park so he could watch the dogs playing with their owners and each other. The peaceful air of the place made Kane relax and finally calm his panicked thoughts.  
A couple of dogs came closer, smelling him and making the blond grin happily, offering his hand and then finally petting them. Their fur was so soft and silky... Maybe he should get a pup. Would Hugo be okay with that?  
He didn't even notice where his mind had gone with that thought, too distracted by the dogs and his desire to have one of his own.  
His phone beeped in his pocket, making him pull away from the pups to take it out. 4 missed calls from Ryan stared back at him.  
There was no more avoiding this conversation it seemed... Harry got up from his bench and made his way back to his parked car.  
Time to go home and face the music.

-

Ryan was sitting on the curb in front of his place when Harry finally pulled his car over. He took a minute to gather himself before getting out and facing Mason, who looked anxious at the blond.  
“Harry please, let me explain!”  
Kane grimaced at that line before nodding and walking to his door to unlock it so they could talk this out without being watched by his curious neighbours.  
The duo walked in silence into Harry's kitchen, where the blond turned the kettle on for tea. They would definitely need it for this conversation.  
Ryan watched his friend pour two cups of tea while lost in thought, he cleared his throat bringing Kane back to the present. They each grabbed their cuppa and made their way to the living room, sitting on the same couch, but with some space between their bodies. Harry looked uncomfortable with his own thoughts, taking a deep breath and turning his attention to Mason.  
“Harry I...” Ryan trailed off, looking at the blond with lost eyes. Harry waited patiently for Mason to go on, but he seemed to not know what to say.  
“I don't get what you're doing any longer Ry. I thought we were okay but then...” Kane felt his heart speeding up, but before he could panic, the blond swallowed dryly. “Did... Did I do something wrong?”  
Harry's voice came out weak and Ryan made a move to touch him, but stopped as soon as he saw his friend flinch away. He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest because of that reaction, but he shouldn’t have expected anything else.  
“I'm sorry for before H. You did nothing wrong, I was freaking out and lashed out at you by being distant. You didn't deserve that.”  
The blond frowned and moved closer to Mason.  
“So why did you? Why did you ignore me and... Why did you kiss me.” The last part came more like a low murmur, but Ryan heard him and bit his lip before looking away from Kane.  
“I... I know it was my choice that put us in this situation, but I...” Ryan cleared his throat and looked back at his confused friend before grabbing Harry's hand, that was resting close to his own, in a tight grip. “I've been fighting so hard against my own feelings and trying to hold back, but then Erik said those things and I was hit by them all at once. I'm sorry I left you behind like that and ignoring you for days... and today during training.”  
Harry squeezed his hand, trying to give him strength to keep talking, being an amazing friend and human being as always. That alone made tears gather in Ryan's eyes, before he blinked them away.  
“I kissed you because I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I kissed you because I've been trying so hard to forget the taste of your skin and the feel of you against me... in me. But meanly, I kissed you because after all this time apart I'm still in love with you.”  
Kane just stared at him in complete shock, like his brain hadn't processed his words yet.  
Ryan watched as Harry's eyes suddenly burned with anger, and with a growl, he pulled his hand away from his own before standing up from the couch and started pacing in front of it.  
“You can't say that to me Ryan!” The older man flinched at the sound of his name. Harry never called him by it, just ‘Ry’.  
The blond stopped in front of Mason and almost shouted at him “You were the one that ended it! You can't turn around a fucking year later and tell me that you are in love with me! That's not fair! No to me and specially not to Jess!” Tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his face, making Ryan feel like the worst person on earth.  
“Harry, I'm sorry... I was a coward and let my parents talk me into leaving you to start a family of my own, and to stop the rumours about us that were starting to go around... I messed the best thing i had in my life because of fear.”  
Harry's sob made Mason stop talking and get off the couch himself, approaching the blond like he was a wild animal.  
He touched Kane's shoulder lightly before stepping closer to him, but didn't try to hug the blond, as he could see how agitated he was.  
“You are sorry? Fuck you Ryan!” Harry pulled away from the smaller man again, not letting his touch calm him down, because even with all this anger inside of him, Harry knew that Mason's hold on him was as strong as ever.  
“You hurt me! You ended things out of nowhere with me, making me think that I had done something to make you suddenly walk away from us. You told me that it was for the best, but I was devastated! I loved you more than anything... and then 3 months after breaking my heart, when I start to get used to our new us, you show up with a girlfriend.” Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I knew it was bound to happen, but you've got lucky that Jess is so cool and didn't even blink at our past, but then you kept being intimate with her around me, and that hurt so much. It was agony.”  
Kane looked back at Ryan with shiny eyes. “But I moved on. Told myself that having you as my friend was better than not having you at all, and I grew used to the never ending pain until it didn't hurt that much anymore... And Hugo came into my life and suddenly the world wasn't made of shades of grey and there's no pain any longer. I had moved on... I was happy. I am happy.”  
His face contorted as he tried so hard to hold his tears back, but a sob escaped him all the same, making Mason flinch.  
“So why are you now trying to take that all away from me Ry? Why are you trying to hurt me again?”  
Ryan basically attacked him with a hug, his body was trembling against Kane's as he tried to hold the blond together, whispering against his shoulder “I'm sorry” over and over again, until Harry returned the embrace, still crying, but his body wasn't shaking anymore.  
“Forgive me Harry. I'm sorry. I was being selfish, I swear that I never meant to hurt you. You're my favourite person, I would never want to make you suffer. I'm sorry. I want you to be happy... I'm so sorry.”  
They lost all sense of time, just holding each other up while Ryan kept on murmuring his apologies, until Harry finally pulled away.  
He groaned while running his hand over his face before chuckling.  
“I’ve never cried so much in one day.”  
Ryan snorted loudly while cleaning his own tears away, before looking at the blond with a hesitant smile on his face, making Harry return it with one of his own.  
“I know I’ve been saying it since we started talking, but I am really sorry Harry. I just hope we can be okay after all of this.”  
Kane watched Mason for a couple of seconds before sighing tiredly.  
“It’s going to take a while for us to reach a point where we are ourself again, but I think we will be okay, just not now. Too much happened for it to just go away. But yeah, you’re my best friend Ry and I want you in my life, we just need time.”  
Ryan nodded, his smile getting a sadder connotation, but he seemed to accept the verdict and was just glad to not have damaged their relationship to a point of no return.  
“Thank you.”  
Ryan left not longer after that, saying that they would talk later and try to slowly find their way back to each other and their friendship, leaving Harry by himself with his thoughts.  
The blond took a sip of his tea and cringed at the cold drink before getting up to throw it away and make a new cuppa. His alarm went off warning him about the time and the match that was about to start so he returned to his living room with his tea in hand and turned his telly on just in time for the team to walk into the pitch.  
Lyon were playing Nice that afternoon and Harry was excited to see Hugo in action again. He was always magnificent to watch and never failed to leave Kane feeling hot and itching to play himself.  
Harry laid comfortably on his couch, putting his tired feet up and focused on the game. He had expected a ease win for Lyon but what he had not been prepared for was the 6-0 victory that OL got, ripping Nice to shreds and getting the 3 points without much resistance.  
Kane lost no time in picking up his ringing phone, smiling at seeing Hugo's name and picture popping up as the caller.  
“Amazing game as always Captain.” Harry's smile grew bigger at the sound of Lloris’ laugh, making him feel warm inside.  
“Thank you Kitten. I did just as you asked and kept my clean sheet... How are you going to reward me now?” The french man growled lowly and Kane shivered while bitting him bottom lip. He didn't question himself too much before lifting his shirt and lowering the waistband of his joggers a bit, just exposing the beginning of his happy trail, and took a self, sending it without giving himself time to regret his own decision.  
“Did you just send me a pic Kitten?” Hugo sounded confused and Harry could feel his face starting to warm up.  
“Yes... Do you... do you want more?”  
He heard Hugo gasp and then curse in french loudly, before there were sounds of movement and doors opening and closing. Harry waited in silence, just listening to Lloris’ heavy breathing. There's a throat being cleared and finally Hugo's voice.  
“Yeah, I definitely want more Kitten. Fuck... I wanted to be with you, so i could nuzzle my way down your navel to your delicious cock... Show me baby boy, show me how hard just talk to me if making you.”  
Harry had slipped his hand inside his joggers and started palming himself. Hugo wasn't wrong, just talking to him was making the blond incredibly hard, and now he knew if Hugo commanded him to come, he would.  
Kane lost no time pulling his joggers down and then off, spreading his legs and taking a picture, before chucking his shirt away too and taking another photo, and then another of his hand squeezing his hard cock, before sending them to Hugo.  
He heard the moment Lloris opened them, as he groaned loudly and then his phone pinged with a new pic.  
Harry felt his breath leave him in a whoosh as he stared at the beautiful image that Hugo painted, with the hem of his shirt in his mouth and his free hand pumping his painfully hard dick.  
“Oh fuck Hugo. I want your cock inside of me so bad! Ugh!”  
Another loud groan sounded between Lloris’ loud pants.  
“Kitten... I would be fucking you so hard right now... Lay down and put your phone on your chest close to your face for me.”  
Harry did as he asked without thinking twice and hummed his okay.  
“Now I want you to squeeze the head of your pretty cock with you hand and use the other to play with your nipples. I know how much you love when I do it.”  
The blond moaned lowly while following Hugo's instructions.  
“Hmmm Hugo”  
The french man’s breathing became heavier and Harry felt a shot of pure pleasure straight to his cock when it hit him. Lloris’ was masturbating while giving him orders.  
“Bring your hand up from your nipples and suck your fingers until they are properly wet. Now I want you to push your pointer slowly into your tight hole.”  
Kane was panting hard while circling his own entrance with his wet finger, before finally pushing it in as Hugo commanded. He left a small moan escape his mouth, before starting to move it in and out, curling it at times, trying to find some type of release.  
“Such a good boy you are Harry. Does it feel good? I want you to add a second finger now baby, because I know that just one is not enough for you. Do it now.”  
Harry did as told and added a second finger, opening his legs farther apart and letting a curse out.  
“Uuugh so good...” he kept fucking himself, desperately trying reach his completion while listening to the sound of Hugo’s own groans and pants on the other side of the line.  
“Did you just add a third finger baby boy? I can hear the change of your breathing.”  
Harry had in fact just pushed a third digit in, as he couldn’t come. Two fingers weren’t enough and even the third wasn’t doing much to help his situation. He needed more.  
“I want to come Hugo... why can’t I come!”  
Lloris’ chuckled darkly, finding enjoyment in Harry’s frustration, specially because he knew he was the cause of it.  
“Yes you can Kitten. Doesn’t those fingers feel good inside of you? Curling and stretching you...”  
Kane sobbed in frustration while chasing his own release.  
“It’s not enough Hugo! I need your cock inside of me!”  
There’s a low growl coming from the french man, making Harry moan loudly and buckle against his own fingers.  
“You can come Harry, because I’m telling you so. Come for me now Kitten!”  
Kane shuddered at the command and curled his fingers again, hitting his own prostate and came with a shout of Hugo’s name.  
The sound of the blond finally finding his release was enough for the french man to tip over the edge and come hard himself, trying to keep his noise level down by biting into his shirt, while his body trembled with every stroke of his hand around his still leaking cock.  
“Ah... that was... that was intense.” After the day he had, Harry’s orgasm had hit him hard and left him feeling boneless.  
Hugo finally let the shirt go and chuckled at his boy’s words. That definitely had been intense.  
“It was. Nowhere as good as being balls deep in you, but fuck, this will keep us sane for a little longer.”  
Harry hummed happily while stretching on his couch, reaching for his shirt on the floor to use it to clean himself.  
“This will definitely become a new thing for us. A treat for every game you keep a clean sheet, what do you think?”  
Hugo licked his lips while using toilet paper to get rid of the evidence of what he had been up to all that time in the bathroom.  
“I think that Lyon is going to win the league, as their captain never had a better incentive to keep as many clean sheets as he could before.”  
He smiled at the sound of Harry’s happy giggle, feeling his chest warm up. That was definitely a improvement from the hopeless voice from earlier that had left Hugo incredibly worried about his boy and only his promise to him kept his focus in the game. He had been really tempted to ignore Harry’s word and buy a ticket to London for the next day, but now he knew that there was no need to rush. Kane was okay and they would see each other soon enough. And hey, phone sex was definitely a good way to calm their desire at least a bit down.  
“Captain? Where are you??” Hugo almost dropped his phone on his haste to pull his joggers back up and leave the bathroom stall. He definitely did not want to be caught with his pants down by one of his teammates, he would never live that down.  
“Babe I’ve got to go. Someone’s calling for me, it’s probably time for us to leave”  
Harry chuckled, sounding very amused by the situation.  
“Okay Hugo, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
The french man smiled and stared at his disheveled reflection on the mirror, he was still flushed from his orgasm and his bottom lip was obviously swollen from being repetitively bitten into it.  
“I love you baby boy, and I can’t wait to hear from you again.”  
Hugo hang up quickly and washed his hands and face before leaving the bathroom and almost bumping into one of his teammates.  
“There you are captain! We were getting worried! Come on, the bus is about to leave without us!”  
The other man didn’t even seem to notice the state Hugo was in before they turned around and left, trying to make to the bus before they ended up stranded in Nice.  
They got there in time and after finding his seat Lloris took a deep breath and fished up his phone from his pocket, turned on the screen and stared at the background photo of a smiling Harry wearing his purple jersey. That’s when it hit him. He had just told Kane that he loved him, through the phone... he told Harry that he loved him for the first time through the phone.  
“Oh fuck me!”


	8. To love a Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I don’t even know what to say guys XD i had the ideas and all but I just couldn’t write. But don’t worry! I already started chapter 9 so it’s coming out by the end of the the month! ;)  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Hugo looked up in surprise when he got hit on the head with a pillow. His brother was smirking at him while their little sister crossed her arms angrily.  
“Huh?”  
That made his brother laugh and shake his head while their sister rolled her eyes at him with a air of someone who had her patience tested for hours.  
“Sabrina was asking how your trip to England was.”  
Lloris hummed at them before shrugging, trying to act casual, but the little smirk on his face gave him away.  
“Oh? That good huh?” His sister chuckled, coming to sit by Hugo’s side with curious eyes.  
“I got what i wanted, lets just leave it at that.” His brother groaned loudly at that answer.  
“Oh come on Hugo! Who is she? Are you finally going to get the family of you back or nah? I need to know if they will start to focus on my lack of a girlfriend or not. Come on man!”  
Hugo snorted while turning his eyes away from Gautier and Sabrina. He was not ready to tell his family about Harry, there’s a reason for the fact that he always hid his male lovers and not the women. He was afraid of his family’s reaction to his sexuality. Hugo had ended friendships and relationships before because of the way people reacted to his bisexuality and he was definitely not looking forward to the stabbing pain that would be his father not accepting him as he was.  
He hadn’t spoken with Harry about it yet, but while in England he let himself be a bit freer with his affections as no one seemed to question the way Hugo’s arm was around Kane’s shoulder. Not even the press reacted to them and just posted their pictures as “Harry Kane on a day out with Lyon’s captain Hugo Lloris.”  
Hugo would have been offended by that if he had not been so relived by their lack of interest.  
Lloris sighed before turning his eyes back to his brother and sister. “Kind of a complicated situation little brother. Don’t think they would be accepted into the family.”  
His brother frowned in confusion while Sabrina’s eyes seemed to become more intense.  
“Why not?”  
Such a simple question shouldn’t be so hard to answer, but here he was, struggling to find a response that wouldn’t give him away.  
“They are English.” There, totally true and non specific enough.  
His brother laughed in glee at Hugo’s situation without knowing how much worse it was than his ‘girlfriend’ being English.  
“Oh man that is amazing! Father will give you so much shit! Not even want to think about what auntie is going to say to that!”  
Hugo smiled at him and chose to ignore the all too knowing eyes of his sister that were glued to him.  
Still avoiding her eyes, Hugo turned his face away from them and towards the telly, turning it on after checking the time on his watch.  
“Anyway, the champions league semifinals is about to start you two, so lets stop laughing at my dating problems okay?”  
Sabrina smiled innocently before turning her attention to the television herself with a simple “Ah yes, we need to cheer for your boyfriend after all.”  
Hugo froze while staring at the screen, just counting the seconds, waiting for something to happen. His brother’s loud laugh never sounded so good before.  
“You know it little sister. I can not miss a single game the love of my life plays.”  
His brother was wheezing from laughing so hard, but his sister just smiled happily at him, accepting his words and knowing in her gut that it was the truth, just hidden with a lot of sarcasm for his and Harry’s protection.  
“You know, grandpa will be happy to hear that you finally found someone.” his brother said without taking his eyes from the screen, where the players were all standing in a line while the Champions League theme played.  
Hugo blinked in surprise at his brother and swallowed drily as the idea of his grandfather’s reaction finally downed on him. He knew he could survive his father’s rejection, but his grandfather’s?  
From the first time since his siblings started bothering him about his romantic life he felt real fear.  
His sister’s happy exclamation pulled his thoughts back to the present just in time to watch Harry nutmegging a Real Madrid defender and passing the ball right to Eriksen’s foot, who turned with the ball smoothly and tucked in in the top left corner of the goal, getting it past their keeper easily.  
The stadium roared, but not as loud as Hugo did, jumping from the couch, punching the air as his brother screamed “ ALLEZ ALLEZ SPURS!”  
Sabrina was laughing in glee while filming her ridiculous brothers, she knew that the internet would love to see it, and who was she to deny the people?  
Hugo was so happy for the goal, that he didn’t even cringe at Christian jumping into Harry’s lap, being followed by others, almost taking the blond down with their weight.  
He could see how incredibly happy his other half was and he knew that Kane would be definitely be calling his as soon as he got a hold of his mobile. He couldn’t wait for it.  
Hugo was still bothered by the fact that he had to miss both legs of the semi finals, but Lyon’s schedule got in the way, and he couldn’t miss matches just because he wanted to go to Harry’s games. He contented himself in getting tickets for the finals, betting that Tottenham would make it, for the first time in their history. He had no doubt that the small daredevil of a team would take another powerhouse down like they had been doing since the beginning of their CL season. And Hugo watched just that happen. Goal after goal, Spurs dismantled Real Madrid without mercy, just like a pack of hungry wolves, tearing their defence to pieces.  
At the end Lloris watched proudly as Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, finally being able to let it all out, all the frustration of their first leg defeat, of everyone doubting that they would even get out of the group stage, of people saying that he wasn’t good enough, too young to be a captain. A one season wonder.  
A crying Pochettino approached the young man and pulled the blond’s face to his, peppering kissed all over it before pulling him to a tight hug. Kane clung to his boss, whispering things to him that the camera couldn’t capture. Soon the duo was surrounded by the rest of the team, who were all screaming and jumping, trying to hug everyone and celebrate at the same time.  
After a long while the celebrations calmed down and players started to make their way out of the pitch, ready for their interviews and get changed in their lock room.  
“I should have listened to you and placed a bet on them... Fuck, can you believe it? Tottenham are going to the final of the Champions League!” Gautier laughed in disbelief before turning to his older brother with a grin on his face. Hugo snorted loudly at him but had no time to answer as his phone started ringing.  
He lost no time in getting it, to his surprise it was Harry, doing a video call. He answered without thinking about it twice.  
“HUGO! WE DID IT!” The voices on the background were incredible loud, people were shouting and singing wonderwall at the top of their lungs. His boyfriend looked dishevelled, his golden hair sticking up in all directions. He turned the cam so Hugo could see the chaos all around him. Mauricio Pochettino was singing and hitting the tactics board while water was thrown around. Everyone looked ecstatic, acting like they were insane, not knowing what to do with all their feelings.  
Harry turned his cam back to himself and grinned at Hugo, making the older smile back. “The game was amazing Kitten, I’m so proud of you.” The blond’s face became soft at his words, his feelings exposed by the way he was looking at Lloris, but before he could say anything a curious voice asked from behind Hugo. “Kitten?”  
Gautier was staring at him with a confused look on his face and Hugo felt his face lose its colour. Thinking fast he chuckled and forced a teasing smile on his face “It’s a inside joke baby brother, because Harry here sneezes like a little kitten. So i started to call him that.” Harry understanding what was happening exclaimed in indignation “ Oy! I’m not a kitten!” Hugo ended snorting at his boyfriend’s tone of voice before letting a relived smile come to his face the moment he head his brother laugh at their lie.  
“Hey captain, come on! We are going back to the pitch to celebrate with the fans! Bring your boyfriend along if you need to, just come on!” Lloris shrugged at that while his brother kept laughing at him, finding it hilarious the fact that people made fun of Hugo for his friendship with the Spurs captain.  
He watched as Harry made his way outside with his teammates and grinned at the blond’s face of pure joy at the sound of their fans chanting as loud as they could go. Kane turned his eyes back to his phone before lifting it and turning the cam around so Hugo could see it. All of their fans were still there, no one had left the stadium yet, waiting for their team to come back.  
“That’s incredible.” Sabrina’s comment made Hugo nod in agreement, that definitely was something incredible.  
His siblings left him alone after a while, looking to see if the dinner was ready and if their dad needed any help with anything.  
Hugo was sitting on his sofa, watching as Harry celebrated with his teammates for another 20 minutes before having to actually hang up as the blond needed to leave the stadium.  
“I’m so proud Kitten, I wish that I could have been there with you...”  
Kane smiled softly at the camera. “I know Hugo, I know that if you could you would be here. But think about it like this, you will be with me in the finals, during the moment I’ll need you the most. I’m happy with that trade.”  
Lloris hummed thoughtfully before nodding. “You’re right. I’ll be by your side when it matters the most.”  
Harry looked away from his phone and smiled at someone who was talking to him before looking back to Hugo. “I’ve got to go Hugo, but I’ll definitely be calling you tomorrow after your game, okay?”  
The keeper smiled at his gleeful boyfriend “Yeah, I’ll be waiting for you call Kitten. Have a good night and try not to drink too much or you’ll be calling me at the crack of dawn to tell me that I’ve got a... what was it again?” He had a smirk on his face while watching the blond blush prettily and mumble his answer “A beautiful arse...”  
Hugo chuckled at him and Kane groaned “It happened once!”  
“And it was great, drunk Harry is adorable and very honest... But also likes to call at 4 in the morning.” Hugo couldn’t stop teasing his boy, who had turned a dark shade of red and was trying very hard to hide it.  
“I apologised already captain.” The blond said with an annoyed groan while turning his hooded eyes to his phone.  
The keeper felt his breath hitch and licked his lips. “Don’t go there now baby boy, we are both in no condition to take this conversation any farther.”  
Harry groaned, but nodded. “Sorry... Its just that... uh, I miss you.”  
Hugo took a deep breath and smiled at his frustrated boyfriend. “Hey, I miss you too Kitten. Soon enough we will be together again as the season is coming to an end and after the international break I’m completely free. We can go anywhere you want.”  
Kane grinned excited by the idea of getting Hugo to himself for more than a couple of days. “Oh! I can go to your France games! That’s going to be fun, maybe I’ll even sit with the other player’s families and get to meet them.”  
Lloris chuckled at his beautiful boy and just nodded along, before hearing Kane’s name being called again. This time they hanged up and Hugo stared at his phone for a good minute, before putting it away and finally joining his family in the dining room.

-

Dinner with his family had been as awkward as Hugo had expected, so he wasn’t too affected by the endless questions his father, aunt and brother threw at him.  
He certainly had been grateful for his grandfather’s lack of interest on his ‘girlfriend’ and had just told the others to stop pestering him so much. And hey, his dad really didn’t want to meet his English ‘girl’, so that was a win... not really, but for now Hugo was happy with that outcome. More time for him to prepare for the worst.  
Lloris rolled his eyes at his own dramatic thoughts and sat up on his bed. The day was going to be a hard one, with a game tonight he needed to focus, but his brain kept dragging him back to his dreams of panting breaths, sweaty skin and low moans, making Hugo shiver hiding his face with his hands and letting a loud groan out.  
“Fuck me, I need a cold shower.” He got up from his bed and made his way into the bathroom for a shower so he could get rid of his erection, that was rubbing painfully against the material of his sleeping trousers. His room was freezing but he knew that he needed the cold water against his skin, to wake himself up and to calm his body down from that delicious dream.  
Before he could step into the streaming water Hugo heard his phone ringing. He frowned in confusion, as it was still 6 in the morning and too early for anyone to be calling him.  
“Lloris speaking.”  
The french man heard a happy and very drunk giggle followed by his boyfriend’s slurred voice “Hugooooo! I knew you would pick up! See Jan? I told you that Hugo would always pick up for me!”  
Hugo blinked in confusion before checking up what time it was, yep still 6AM... “Kitten... what are you doing awake at this time?” There was loud laughter on the other side of the line before his boyfriend answered “I’m at Mous place! They are so great! Toby carried me out of the car, it was awesome.” The blond giggled again. “I looove you, Hugo! And I miss you... When are you coming to see me? I want to suck you off so bad... I miss your cock.”  
Lloris went wide eyed at those words and choked on his own tongue, he couldn’t stop the surprised laugh to escape him after he heard a loud and horrified “HARRY!” In the background.  
“Kitten, how much did you drink huh?” He asked, his voice light with amusement.  
“I dunno... We were drinking at Coco’s place, then he and Chris disappeared, probably to fuck-“ and again the exclamation came “Oh my god Harry!” But Kane kept going like he hadn’t heard Toby’s horrified shout. “And then Sonny fell asleep and Dele was dancing on top of a table while taking his clothes off, so Ry and Eric had to wrestle him down and back into his clothes... that was funny. Also! Poch’s beard really tickles! He kept rubbing it against my neck so now its all red.”  
Hugo felt a growl climb up his throat and swallowed drily. “Oh? Did he do anything else to you Kitten?”  
Harry hummed in thought, trying to remember if anything else had happened that he should tell Hugo. “No, he was laughing at me because I’m ticklish... Oh! I think I’m going to be sick...” And just like that Kane was gone, but the call kept going. Lloris heard someone chuckle and that person spoke calmly. “I swear that he didn’t drink that much... Harry just can’t hold his drinks for shit. Ah... This is Toby speaking.”  
The french man snorted, knowing it all too well as this wasn’t the first time his boyfriend drunk called him.  
“I mean, it is partly my fault as I made him drink a couple of shots as revenge for last month rough tackle he used on me... but I’ve got no idea where he got the other drinks to be honest.”  
Hugo shook his head in amusement until he heard a shout in the background “HARRY GET DOWN FROM THERE!”  
There was cursing and the blond’s laugh could be heard from the other side of the line, making Lloris smile and imagine what his better half was doing.  
“Captain please, if you get down from there we will let you cuddle with us, what do you think huh?”  
Hugo heard some more shouting in the background and Toby groaning in irritation. “It was nice talking to you Hugo, but now I must go and try to get our 22 years old son down from the chandelier...”  
The french man snorted a surprised laugh at that, trying to imagine his very responsible boyfriend hanging from the sealing while his three teammates were trying to get him down. “Yeah, go help the others and call me if anything happens.”  
“Yeah sure. HARRY EDWARD KANE! GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW OR-“ and the line went dead.  
Hugo stares at his mobile for a couple of seconds before chuckling in amusement and putting it away. He did tell Harry that he would end up drunkenly calling him and now he couldn’t wait to be able to say ‘I told you so’ to his boy later.  
The french man grabbed his towel, he might not have a boner any longer, but he still needed a good shower to wake up properly.

-

A week before the final of the Champions League Hugo decided to surprise his boyfriend by arriving 2 days earlier than planned.  
He took the tube from Heathrow to Piccadilly Circus, enjoying the fact that people were unable to recognise him. Hugo got to his hotel around 10AM and after checking in and leaving his stuff in his room, he went for a walk to kill the time. Harry was having a early training session at Hotspur Way and Hugo was planing in meeting him up at the exit to surprise him. They would have a lot of time to enjoy each other before flying to Madrid for the final and Lloris planned to use all their time to the maximum to take Kane’s mind off all of his worries.  
Hugo made his way towards Green Park, enjoying the view and the peace that came with being so close to nature. He sat by the river and just relaxed while watching the ducks and swans swim by. It was a sunny, but cold morning in London and thanks to that most of the tourists were waiting to visit such open spaces later, when the sun would be stronger.  
Around midday Hugo found a pub by Trafalgar Square to have lunch and warm up, he had some time so there was no need for him to rush. He ate in silence while enjoying the chatter in the pub. The food was good, the place was simple but nice and he was about to see his boy. Hugo was having the time of his life.  
After paying his bill, the keeper flagged a cab to the Spurs training grounds. It was time to meet up with Harry.  
It was a long journey to the training grounds and Hugo used the time to check up with the team chat, telling them that yes, he had survived his flight to London and no, he was not bringing them any souvenirs.  
The moment he arrived he felt his heart pick up its pace, nervous about seeing his boy after such a long time away. They called each other every day, but that would never replace the sensation of seeing and touching the other. Fuck okay, now he felt his mouth dry up with the idea of finally touching Harry.  
He finally left the cab and made his way to the entrance, where he knew his boy would be exiting in a few minutes. Hugo texted Harry, asking how training was and what his plans were for the rest of the day.  
Kitten:  
‘Training was intense as Poch wants to drive us to the limit before letting us rest. I don’t mind tbh, I actually enjoy it. And no, no plans other than heading home and just fall on my couch. What about you?’  
Hugo smiled at the text before answering it.  
You:  
‘Ah nothing really, I’m just waiting for someone.’  
He smirked when a quick response came.  
Kitten:  
‘Oh? For anything in particular?’  
Lloris didn’t even text back because in that moment the door to the training grounds opened and out came some of the Spurs guys, and in that group was his boyfriend, who was frowning down on his phone while walking towards the parking lot, where Hugo was standing with a smirk on his face. Harry approached him without noticing and Lloris lost no time in bringing him out of his cloud “I’m waiting for them so I can take them home and have my way with their body.”  
Kane jumped in surprise after hearing the keeper’s voice and looked up from his phone with wide eyes. “Hugo? What...? How?”  
The french man smiled at his confused boyfriend, before pulling him into a tight hug, making the blond groan against him while burying his face against Hugo’s neck.  
“You are here.”  
The keeper hummed while petting the younger man’s hair “Yes I am. Couldn’t wait any longer to see you.”  
Harry squeezed his free hand hard against Hugo’s back, bringing the older man closer to his body. He had a soft smile on his face when he finally pulled it away from Lloris neck to look at him, making the french man’s own lips twitch up with a small smile of his own. “Careful there Kitten, you can’t forget where we are.” Kane blushed, specially when a couple of his teammates started cat calling at them and shouting “Get a room you two!”  
Hugo chuckled at the other guys antics, greeting them while putting his left hand around the back of Harry’s neck, making the blond relax against his touch and forget all about the others, turning back to the french man. “Let’s get out of here, please.”  
The older man blinked in surprise at the desperate tone of his boyfriend’s voice and squeezed the back of Harry’s neck as a promise of what was to come. “Lead the way then Kitten.” Looking at some of the guys, he nodded at them in goodbye as Kane started making his way too his car. Hugo was incredible grateful for the fact that the Spurs boys were all so accepting about his and Harry’s relationship and even at times pull other people’s attention away from it to protect their young captain. They were good teammates.  
Once inside the car the blond man lost no time in dragging a startled Hugo by his jacket for a messy kiss, moaning desperately against his lips and running his free hand against the keeper’s thigh, wanting to get closer.  
Lloris groaned loudly against the kiss before pulling away. Fuck, he was unbelievably hard and if Harry didn’t start driving soon they would definitely be caught fucking in the parking lot of the Spurs training grounds, and that wasn’t a good thing, Hugo had to keep reminding himself of that, specially as Kane was giving him such a wrecked look while trying to open the zipper of Hugo’s trousers. “Kitten stop. We’ve been through this before. We can’t be seen by people like this. Come on, drive us home so I can get you out of your clothes.”  
The blond made a pitiful sort of sound, like a hurt dog, before nodding and looking away from Lloris, making the keeper feel like he had just kicked an actual puppy. Harry turned the car on and drove them towards his place in complete silence.  
The french man spent the journey just staring at his boyfriend, agonising about the situation and trying to find words to rectify it. He knew the Englishman wanted to be open about their relationship, well at least as open as a footballer could be about liking men, but Hugo didn’t. He felt like he was drowning just by thinking about his family and friends (other than Oliver and Antoine) finding you. He couldn’t let that happen... at least not yet.  
Harry parked his car in front o his garage and left without looking back at the panicking Lyon captain. Hugo left the car and followed Kane into the house, before closing the door behind him and pushing the blond against it, caging him in place with his arms. “Hey, talk to me baby. I can’t take your silence any longer.” His voice came out soft, finally getting the younger man’s attention.  
Harry looked sad, making the older frown, wanting to kiss that look away, but he held back, giving the blond time to speak.  
“I’ve been through this before and I don’t know if i can do it again Hugo.” Kane looked down with a tired sigh, making Hugo flinch before cupping the blond’s face with care. “What is it Harry, tell me what is going through your head baby boy.”  
Harry refused to look into Lloris eyes even with him holding his face up and just pulled the hands away with his own. “I can’t be your dirty little secret. I went through that with Ryan and I won’t do it again, it hurts too much.”  
Hugo froze as his body went cold at those words. How did they end up in this situation in the first place was a mystery to the french man, but now here they were, at his worst nightmare coming to life.  
He felt his heart start to drum away inside of his chest in a mad beat before he just grabbed at the blond’s face again and brought their lips together in a rough kiss.  
Harry made a shocked sound before trying to pull his face away, but Hugo held on, biting at his lips until the blond opened up for him, letting him in, deepening the kiss.  
Quick hands made easy work of Kane’s trousers, pulling them off without stop the snogging and not giving the young man any chance of protesting, not that he would be able, as the moment his mouth had been freed from Hugo’s a moan had been forced out of it, as the keeper started to firmly pump his fist up and down around the blond’s growing erection. “Hugo sto- gah...” his moaned out protests were cut out by the return of the keeper’s lips on his own.  
They needed to talk, but Harry’s mind was starting to blank as it focused instead on the way Hugo twisted his fist just the right way around his dick and on how good his calloused hand felt squeezing his neck while he had his breath stolen by very demanding lips.  
Kane finally brought his hands up and pulled his boyfriend closer by sinking his fingers on his short soft hair. He hummed against the kiss while starting to move his hips with Hugo’s fist, chasing his release, but the older slowed down with a smirk against the younger’s lips. He finally had him where he wanted, totally distracted from the initial conversation, no way he would let his boy come so soon.  
He pulled his hand away from the blond’s leaking erection, causing him to whimper at the lack of contact and pull at the keeper’s hair in retaliation, making the older groan and bite at Harry’s mandible while squeezing his neck a bit harder.  
“Behave baby boy or I wont let you come.” The younger man wheezed another whimper while letting go of Lloris’ hair. “Good boy.”  
Hugo finally pulled his hand away from the blond’s abused neck and started taking Harry’s shirt off, before grabbing him by the wrist, dragging the surprised boy away from the entrance and towards the living room. He sat down on the couch and opened his fly, exposing his hard cock to the blond’s hungry eyes. Kane licked his lips and swallowed, feeling his mouth water at the sight of his lover’s member. He lost no time in falling down on his knees between the keeper’s legs and nuzzled against his erection with an excited sigh. He loved the manly smell of his lover and it was so strong when he was hard... Harry panted rubbing his nose against the velvety skin, enjoying the feel of it.  
Hugo smirked while starting to pet Kane’s soft golden locks, making the young man hum, loving the attention, before running his tongue along the length of his boyfriend’s cock, making him pull softly on Harry’s hair. “Sometimes I regret not calling you puppy instead of Kitten, but then you purr every time I fuck you senseless and then I know I’ve got it right...” The blond looked up at him with flushed cheeks, he kissed the tip of the french man’s cock, then sucked at it before swallowing Hugo’s whole length in one move, making the keeper groan and tight his hold on Kane’s blond hair. “Oh fuck baby boy, that feels so good.” Harry looked pleased at that and bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Hugo’s cock while his hands rested against the keeper’s still clothed thighs, squeezing them every time he felt the tip of Lloris’ dick hitting the back of his throat.  
The blond pulled back, breathing hard and licking his pre come stained lips. His eyes were stuck to Hugo’s erection as he brought his right hand to it, wanking him off before bringing his mouth around him once again.  
“Just like that baby... gods your mouth feels like heaven.” Lloris kept running his fingers through Harry’s hair, before finally bringing him up with a firm pull. The blond made a protesting sound, wanting to keep going but the goalie didn’t let him go. He chuckled, amused by Kane’s reaction, before pulling him onto his lap and kissing him with hunger. Hugo could taste his own pre come all over Harry’s mouth, making him smirk against the young man’s lips, sucking the blond’s togue into his own mouth, enjoying the way he was moaning desperately, trying to get Hugo’s trousers all the way off while also pulling at his shirt. The boy seemed unable to decide which piece of clothing he wanted to get rid of first and Lloris sucking on his tongue kept distracting him enough that he couldn’t think straight.  
The older man chuckled against the kiss before pulling away to take his shirt off and help his boyfriend to push his trousers off, before kicking them away. “There, better?” The blond ran his hands all around Hugo’s chest before latching his lips on his collar bone, kissing the skin, licking it, before sinking his teeth on the spot, making the french man buckle under him with a startled groan. “Oh fuck, I love you.”  
That made Harry pull away from the new bruise he had just left on Hugo and look up at his hooded eyes. He smiled brightly at the older man before kissing him deeply, dragging a moan from Lloris, who cupped his face with his calloused hands, returning the kiss with everything he had. They pulled away panting, eyes focused on each other.  
“I finally get to say it to your face.” Hugo blinked in confusion at his boyfriend, caressing his cheeked lovingly, while the blond leaned on his touch before smiling softly at the keeper. “I love you Hugo Lloris. I love you so much.”  
Hugo shivered, feeling his eyes burn at the emotions reflected on Harry’s own baby blues. Fuck, he had wanted to hear that from Kane in person in so long. It had been months since he accidentally told him over the phone that he loved him, and Harry being the angel that he was called him in the same day, while he was still on the bus back to Lyon, to tell him that he loved him too. The blond was worried that Hugo would think that he didn’t love him back if he waited until they were face to face to tell him about his feelings. Hell, Harry hadn’t been far off. Lloris had been in the middle of an existencial crisis about his slip up when the phone call came through.  
And now they were finally able to say it face to face.  
“Oh baby boy. I love you so fucking much! I would do anything for you, you hear? Anything. You are my light, okay? Never forget that.”  
Harry sniffed, leaning his forehead against Hugo’s before taking a deep breath, just enjoying the feeling of being skin to skin with the man he loved. “Take me to bed and show me. Make love to me Hugo.”  
The Lyon captain would normally have cringed at that line, but coming from Harry, who was looking at him like he was the most important person in his life, made him want to do just was his boy asked. He showed how strong he actually was by getting up from the couch with Harry held safely on his arms, legs wrapped firmly around his hips, and made his way to the blond’s room.  
They fell together on the bed, making the younger giggle, before sighing in contentment when Lloris started peppering kisses all over his face. The moment was so soft that they both just moved slowly, relaxed with each other, even if their bodies were still begging for more, they were in no rush, knowing that they had al the time in the world.  
Hugo turned his boyfriend belly down on the mattress before starting to kiss his shoulders and back, lavishing the skin with attention, licking his way down Harry’s spine. He kissed both sides of the younger’s arse before massaging them with his hands, making the blond hum in pleasure at the attention he was getting. He gasped when Hugo’s tongue circled his entrance, while his hands spread his cheeks, keeping him exposed to his exploration.  
The french man smiled at Kane’s reaction, before going right back to that deliciously tight hole, licking at it, pushing his tongue inside and fucking his boy with it, enjoying the noises of muffled moans that Harry seemed incapable of keeping in, making the blond hide his face against the pillows in embarrassment at the way he was acting, like a animal in heat, writhing and groaning uncontrollably, having to be held down by Hugo, who kept on feasting on him with gusto, leaving red burn marks where his beard rubbed between Harry’s thighs.  
“Daddy please!” The exclamation was forced out of a blushing Harry, who needed more. Who wanted to be fucked so hard he would be able to see stars by the man that seemed determined on making him come by just eating him out.  
Lloris pulled away from Kane’s hole, while starting to fuck him with his fingers, scissoring him open slowly, making sure he would be ready for him. He added a third finger while kissing the blond’s back, keeping his chest pressed firmly to Kane’s body, who was letting startled cries of pleasure at the way the older man would curl his fingers, rubbing them just in the right place, sending shockwaves of pure heat through Harry’s veins.  
“You’re so fucking delicious baby boy, so sweet... and all mine.” He finally pulled his fingers away from his dazed boyfriend, lifting his chest away from the blond’s back, kneeling behind him and bending away to reach for the bedside table drawer that he knew contained a bottle of lube.He watching the way Harry was panting against the bedsheets while coating his member with the slippery oil, before slipping his cock slowly inside the overstimulated hole of his boyfriend, keeping him still, with his hands holding him down by his lower back. “Shhh shhh Kitten, I’m almost all the way in... Just relax for me my love.”  
Harry’s breathing was coming out as ragged groans as Hugo pushed his member all the way inside with almost no resistance, relishing the way his boy was clenching around him as he started to move slowly, pulling almost all the way out, before pushing all the way back in again, making Kane feel like he was choking on his own tongue by how deep Hugo felt inside of him. “Da- ddy...” The french man licked his lips while concentrating on the way Harry would tremble by trying to lift his hips off the bed and push it against Lloris’ cock, who kept a firm hold of the younger man, not letting him have his way and speed up their pace. He wanted to take his sweet time as it had been so bloody long since they were last together.  
Hugo kept on going with his slow movements, making Kane writhe against his hold as he felt his pleasure climbing in a frustration pace. “Ple-ease!” He gasped the world as Hugo snapped his hips harder forward, making the blond lift his face off the bed and let out a wheezed groan. That felt so good, but still Lloris kept his slow pace, making tears start to burn Harry’s eyes.  
The keeper grinned when he felt his boyfriend clench around his cock desperately, wanting more, but not getting what he desired, as Hugo pulled out of him and then back in again, watching the way his cock would open and spread while being sucked right in by Harry’s tight ring of muscles, that would clench at nothing when he pulled all the way off again. What a beautiful sight. “Hmmmm you feel so good Kitten. So tight and warm...” He said as he pushed his cock into the boy, yet once again, making him moan pitifully, with his face pressed against the mattress. He sounded like a wounded animal, keening every time one of Hugo’s hard thrusts would drag the head of his cock against the blond’s prostate, causing his body to spam and voice to crack with high pitched moans.  
“Fuck Kitten, look at you. Moaning like a bitch in heat just by having my hard cock inside of you. Does it feel that good huh?” Hugo couldn’t keep the smug tone out of his voice, specially when Kane choked out a “Yes daddy” Before gripping the sheets with white knuckled fists.  
The french man rubbed soft circles against the small of Kane’s back, waiting for him to relax a bit, before leaning down and spreading his body against the blond’s, humming at the sensation of pure intimacy that having his nose buried against the back of Harry’s neck while balls deep inside of his tight hole, brought him.  
Kane panted loudly while adjusting to the new angle before whimpering at the feel of Hugo’s teeth sinking on the sensitive skin on the back of his neck, working his way up to his left ear. The keeper groaned before making a slow and shallow thrust, moving his cock deeper inside of his boyfriend, dragging a startled moan out of Harry, who rolled his head to the side, giving Lloris mouth access to his neck.  
“Good?” The older man grunted against his ear, before sucking hard on the creamy skin of Kane’s neck with all the intentions of leaving a long leashing mark.  
“Ye- Yeah daddy... feels go- ood” Hugo grinned against the spot he had been abusing before starting to pick his pace up. He was loving the way the blond was clenching around his cock, like a warm glove, making him want to drag this as long as he could.  
The boy’s breathing had changed since Hugo sped up his thrusts and now every time he let a pant out a low moan would escape with it as the hard cock inside of him would massage his prostate with its every move.  
Harry felt his orgasm building up painfully slow but steady with Hugo’s movements and he could not, for the life of him, hold back the desperate noises coming out of him. He had lost control over his vocal cords as his mind refused to function and his body could only take what Hugo was giving him. “Ca- cap- tain pl- please!” He didn’t even know what he was begging his boyfriend for at that point, he just knew he wanted more, that he was drowning but it was still not enough.  
Lloris sucked Harry’s left earlobe before letting it go with a soft bite and picked his weight off the blond, putting it all os his arms. He straightened his legs like he was about to start doing push ups and snapped his hips forward hard, making Kane howl out a amazed type of moan, like he couldn’t believe what he was feeling and his vision became blurred. Breathing was hard as it felt that Hugo would push the air out of his lungs with every strong thrust, slapping their bodies together hard enough for the sound to echo with Harry’s own purring type of noise that would just slip pass his parted lips coming from deep inside of his throat.  
“Close... da- daddy. I’m gonna-“ The blond drooled all over Hugo’s fingers, as the keeper shoved them into his boy’s mouth while his other hand came around Kane’s neck, as he laid his body against the younger man’s and positioned his thighs over the back of his boy’s, before changing the angle again of his thrusts, making Harry wheeze out a keening type of noise as his orgasm finally crashed over him, like a powerful wave, making his body spasm strongly under Hugo’s, who kept going, dragging the younger’s climax for longer and making it last to an almost too painful point, before coming himself and filling the blond up with his come.  
They both laid there, just panting and trying to get their breathing back to normal. Harry whined pitifully, making Hugo chuckle, as every time the keeper moved his still half hard cock would rub against the younger player’s prostate, making shockwaves of overstimulation run through his body, causing it to spam and shiver.  
“You’re such a good boy Harry. So perfect... The things I would do to anyone trying to take you away from me...”  
He finally pulled off Harry’s abused hole, running his thumb around it, watching as his come started leaking out of it as Kane moaned at the feeling. He would need to clean up soon, before it became uncomfortable but he felt too blissed out to even contemplate the idea of moving. The thought had barely formed in his mind when he felt two long fingers slipping right into him, opening him up and starting to clean him up slowly.  
Harry had no presence of mind to even try to move from the bed, but felt Hugo leave it and the come back, climbing back on his original position, kissing his back and shoulders before starting to rub a wet cloth against the curve of the blond’s arse, cleaning him up and making the boy hum, lost in his blissed out state. He felt loved and cared for, as his boyfriend peppered kisses over his sweaty skin before leaving the bed once again. This time Hugo pulled the duvet from the floor and threw over Kane’s rapid cooling body, before joining him under the covers, pulling his limp boy away from the come stain he had left behind.  
“Hmmm Hugo... I missed you...” Harry’s voice came out in a low murmur as the blond rubbed his nose against Lloris’ own, before kissing him softly and finally falling asleep on the keeper’s arms.  
Hugo smiled at the Spurs captain and ran his fingers softly through the sweaty blond locks of hair, before settling down himself and closing his eyes.  
He was finally home.

-

Harry smoothed his shirt for the third time in less than 2 minutes before looking back up again. He felt jittery, trying to stand still while waiting for the go ahead from the referee.  
The rest of the Spurs boys were all murmuring lowly at each other, like they were inside of a library, not being able to rise their voices. It was a very weird situation and Harry couldn’t shake it away, even knowing that he needed to get his team’s mind into the moment and focus and away from the heavy cloud of anxiety that seemed to be hovering over them.  
The rival team seemed to be relaxed, confident and focused, talking between each other and acting like this was just another match and that was enough to make Kane frown. That would not do.  
The young captain turned around with his hands on his hips and whistled at his teammates, getting their attention fast. They all stared at their leader in surprise, as Harry wasn’t one to make unnecessary noises, so it must be important.  
“I know that we are all feeling like we are drowning. It feels heavy and like a lot, the weight of the responsibility this game is putting on our backs. I know. I feel it too.”  
Their attentions were all on their captain, as his words echoed within them. “We are not alone in this, we’ve each other and together we can do anything.” He smiled at the determined faces staring back at him, ignoring the rival team that was also giving them weird looks. “Audere est Facere, so lets dare and show them all what we can do!”  
His team grinned at his words with a chorus of “Yeah!” Before settling back down, but this time without the heavy cloud that had been haunting them since they had arrived at the Olympiastadion for the final of the Champions League.  
Harry stared at the exit of the tunnel and as the referee finally made the move to walk out of it, they fallowed. This was it. This was going to be the game of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, what you guys think? I’m only using Hugo’s last team as a plot point, I know nothing about them tbh. Sorry if any fans are reading this xD


End file.
